Blood Brothers
by Smile-J
Summary: Unbeknownst to Laurent, Victoria followed him to the meadow. Bella was caught up in the fight between wolves and vampires. Blood spilt on all sides. The consequences far reaching. BellaxPaul eventually. OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Brothers

Unbeknownst to Laurent, Victoria followed him to the meadow. Bella was caught up in the fight between wolves and vampires. Blood spilt on all sides. The consequences far reaching. BellaxPaul eventually. OOC, AU.

_A/N I had this idea stuck in my head. I had to write it down to stop it distracting me. I got a couple of chapters in and the stubborn idea wanted a different path. I started again from scratch going down a different route. The idea wouldn't relent for either route so I flipped between the two paths until now I have two stories; one team wolf and the other team vamp. Since they started from one idea their names are virtually the same... look for the 's' to check the version you are reading! _

Chapter 1 BBtW

Paul POV

Baby Alpha is at it again. Thank the Ancestors he wanted Sam to remain Alpha for now. Baby Alpha is nearly as bad as the imprinted wolves but he lacks the maturity to balance his infatuation. I don't know how much longer Sam will coddle him. Baby Alpha sent out the alert howl. We dropped everything and ran. Did he scent leeches? Did he hell as like. No something far worse. Dear little leech lover decided to go for a hike, if you can call badly controlled falling a walk. So here we are, the entire pack following her.

What on earth possessed her to head off trail? She can't even manage to walk on a flat surface without tripping. I have no idea what she could be thinking, crazy woman!

I'm getting grief yet again. I hate not having privacy in my own head. One small benefit from my childhood is I'm good at repressing stuff. Who knew it would come in helpful. Keeping up an inane line of thought keeps them out of the rest of my head. So shut the F up, I'm keeping it clean and keeping it down for the most part. Thank you O Mighty Alpha order for stopping us swearing and cursing.

Ahh, so she did have a destination in mind. A meadow, I suppose it's nice enough. I hate it's so exposed. Good at the moment I suppose. Plenty of hiding places for a pack of huge wolves to spy from.

A leech, what a surprise! Not. She's surprised to see him. Well at least she didn't plan to meet him here, but it looks like she knows him. Can't we just take him out. Hey, Baby Alpha and I actually agree on something, wonders will never cease. Yeah, yeah, so you want me to limit my sarcasm too, fat chance!

She doesn't look very comfortable, she's trying to back up. Come on, you want to wait until he bites her? Warped, come on, let us just shred him.

Ohh, now what, another leech. Nice rack, shame about the lack of maintenance, never heard of a hair brush or a wash cloth, or were they before your time! Not to mention the lack of a heartbeat. I sure as heck wouldn't want to touch her that way. Heck, will you let me off with that one? Really, I'm so honoured. Now where was I, oh yes, She's stone cold dead and I'm not into necrophilia.

Where are we? Ah yes, dead Red is pissed with dead Dreads. Dreads looks scared. I don't suppose he can wet himself, even if he does look like he is scared enough.

Come on, lets take them out while they bicker with each other.

Sam, come on. I'm getting more than a little frustrated here. If I can't let some of the tension out with a stream of well chosen profanities, at least let me do what we are made to do for F's sake. Arghh, there is just no satisfaction with the abbreviated version.

Yes, yes, action at last. Ouch, poor leech lover, no-one deservers that. Told you we should have acted sooner.

Yes, I love the chase. He doesn't have a hope. I'm gaining. If you fight and run away, you live to fight another day, but you just aren't running fast enough.

His head came off before his body hit the ground. I let the wolf have some fun removing the rest of his limbs. Embry, what a good little boy scout, his lighter is in a zipped pocket. I lost so many lighters I usually revert to the old ways, sticks and stones.

What the h...eck are they doing to her? Red made a mess in a very short time, I know bitches tend to fight with their nails and pulling hair and stuff but ….

Baby Alpha is trying to get 'his' Bella out alive but all he is doing is dancing round looking for an opening then backing up in fear of hurting her. Red is good at using Bella as a shield. Ouch Sam got the brunt of Red's nails this time, as least he will heal easier than Bella. Wow, she must be hurting.

Jared got Red's arm and ripped it off. Ouch those talons of hers have done some work on him too.

Jared Stop, JARED STOP, you are shaking the venom onto leech lover. No, Red's got her teeth into her. We are too late. F... the second hand pain is still a bitch. At last, Jake got her clear now. Sam and Jared are after her but they are both feeling the effects of the Red bitches nails.

At least Sam, Jared and Jake will heal. Even I can't help but feel sorry for leech lover, she looks like she has bathed in blood. I don't know how much is hers and how much belongs to the pack. I think Red must have some hang ups and is trying to turn the world red.

Embry get back to the girl, see if you can help. I can't leave this one until it's burnt out. Sam and Jared are chasing one-arm Red. Boy, she is wily and they're injured.

One less in my head. Jake phased back to try and tend to Bella. Oh he's back again, he's like a yo-yo in his rage. Don't do more harm Baby Alpha, remember Emily.

The stench of their smoke is worse than the taste of the venom, Bleugh. Though there is nothing nicer than seeing a vamp go up in smoke.

Damn, Red got away. Sam made the judgement call to turn back. Get leech lover some medical care if she's not beyond that. Hey she came round. What does 'snake venom, suck out' mean?

Jake made it back human.

Embry is getting closer to them. This fire still has that chunk of thigh. Where's a stick to stir the fire up? I need to speed this up.

Jake's back. Wow, Jakey, Jakey, you learn something new every day. I didn't know you can suck the vamp venom out. I suppose you can with snakes, doh, that's what she meant! I just hope she has enough blood left in her with all those cuts Red gave her with the finger nails.

Jake, JAKE, JACOB. What the F... Well that's different No, he's gone totally feral, the wolf has taken over. Well that explains why he is licking her all over, a little bit. Hey, wait up. Jake if you can understand me, keep it up. Where you have licked her wounds they are healing. Yes look, that's it. No, there is another on the shoulder. Yes that's it, now turn her over. I know but did you hear any bones break. I didn't think so. The blood loss is more of a threat, just use your nose and flip her. Yes I know they are worse on her back. Hell, it's turning my stomach.

Embry's with him now, just phased back to human form. I watched through Jake's eyes as Embry held the wounds while Jake licked them closed. Lick that big one across her shoulder blades. Put your nose to it so Embry can hold it together. It should heal with less of a scar. Look, it's closing already. Now the rest.

The fire has burnt down. I'll head back.

Orders came through. Okay, Embry and I will patrol.

This head sharing thing ensured I got to see Jake unable to phase back. His wolf is in control. Sam dropped out. Jared stayed wolf as far as her truck. She still hadn't regained consciousness. Jake's wolf is following the truck.

_A/N_

_Sorry, all the mistakes are mine. If you want to give me some help it will be gratefully received!_

_:)-J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 BBtW**

**Bella's POV**

I blinked my eyes open, very much against their will. I was being carried, I had been carried in the same arms before.

It all came rushing back; The meadow, Laurent, Victoria, the wolves.

Jake was there. Where is Jake now? Why is Sam carrying me?

Sam is taking me into Billy's house. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the huge russet wolf again, it blurred and then Jake was there, naked, hopping as he tried to pull on a pair of shorts. Darkness took me again.

Water roused me. A female voice talking at me, but everything was hazy. My t-shirt was being pulled at and then it was gone. My jeans next, but I'm sinking again.

It was dark when I awoke next. It took me a few moment to realise where I was. I was in the twins bedroom. I never understood why Jake hadn't moved in here when his sisters moved out. It is bigger than his room.

I let the memories of the day wash over me as I allowed myself to drift back to sleep.

As daylight washed into the room I came around slowly. I felt more rested than I had in a long time. It was the first night I slept without nightmares since he left. Just thinking that was enough to set me off. I automatically wrapped my arms around myself to hold myself together. It was then it hit me, I'm not sure if you can call it a eureka or a doh moment. My brain caught up to the legends Jake had told me. It seemed like an eternity ago. How could I have believed so easily in vampires, but did not even consider that the entire legend was a true story? The spirit wolves, Jake is a wolf. Sam's gang is a pack of wolves. I lay in bed coming to terms with this revelation.

I'm not sure how much time passed as I lay there. I got up when I heard someone moving about.

I never appreciated Billy more than when he just nodded and grunted "Morning," as I walked past him. I returned the sentiment. I took over in the kitchen which earned me a smile and a nod as he wheeled himself into the living room.

The familiar habits, as I pulled breakfast together, settled me.

The smell of food dragged a bleary eyed Jake from his room. I handed him a plate and he grunted at me then started shovelling food into his mouth. Good family trait showing there!

Halfway through his first plate he stopped dead. He looked up at me then rushed around the table pulling me into a bone crushing hug, "You're all right."

I tried to make a joke of it, "I was, until someone tried to break my ribs with a hug!"

He had tears in his eyes when he looked up at me, "I thought I lost you."

I hugged him back and said in a wry voice, "I take danger magnet to a whole new level, but I'm still here. Hey, does knowing you turn furry mean we can be friends again."

I got an incredulous look which morphed into a huge grin as he nodded his head, "So you are okay... with me being a wolf?"

"You're still Jake, why wouldn't I?" I replied.

The door swung open and Sam strode in. Billy nodded him to a chair and I went and got him a cup of coffee and a plate of food. After seeing Jake eat and the size of the wolves I put two and two together and assumed appetites the size of the wolves.

Sam ate with slightly more manners than Jake, but the food he put away would feed me for a week!

Billy waited until the food was gone, just looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How did I heal so quickly?" I decided to start with questions rather than answers.

Sam and Billy looked at each other.

Billy questioned, "First, how did you learn about the wolves? Did the vampires tell you about us?"

I glanced at Jake. He got that sheepish look on his face and I could see the little boy I made mud pies with in that instant, "I told her the legends, I didn't believe them at the time and well..." He blushed and shut up.

Yes half of it was he had been trying to flirt with me.

Billy and Sam glared at him and I decided to take some heat from him since I felt guilty for tricking him into it. So much for my questions had to start, might as well be me.

I started at the beginning giving them a history lesson of all my vampire encounters. Sam tried to ask a question as I told them about the Tyler van incident, but I knew I would never get through it all if he started now. I just held up my hand and pleaded for him to wait until I got it all out.

Jake had to leave when I told them about my previous encounter with Victoria and Laurent, he started shaking, well vibrating might be a better description.

Sam had a hard time holding himself together when I showed him the scar on my arm but he calmed himself.

I explained a bit about my relationship with each Cullen so they got a better understanding of my reactions later. They were surprised at how human they acted around me, but the birthday fiasco had a another close call with Sam's temper. I explained that I didn't blame Jasper along with my reasons. They had never heard of singers. The extent of their powers came as an eye-opener to them.

I told them about Edward's departure and not getting the chance to say goodbye to the others. Explaining to Sam why I found it so hard, that I lost the family I never had but always dreamed of. Billy knew a bit more about Renee so he was less surprised. Billy hadn't realised how bad the neglect had got. They were all shocked at how many years I had to fend for myself and try to keep her in line. I heard Billy mumble, "Charlie will be furious, he never knew it got so bad. He thought she was better with a woman's influence. I agreed with him. We were so wrong."

I moved on to the meadow. I had mentioned it already, so they understood it's relevance to me. I told them that Laurent explained that Victoria had sent him to check on me and she wanted me. 'Mate for a mate' as revenge for James' death at the Cullen's hands. I continued to tell them Laurent decided he was hungry and intended having me as a snack, doing me a favour saving me from Victoria's planned torture. He was going to implying I had already been killed so she would never know what happened to me. Sam had heard the snarling vitriol that had ensued when Victoria arrived and when she heard his plans so I didn't have to repeat that part. Sam filled Billy in.

Sam then threw question after question at me. I did my best, but I was mentally and physically exhausted, "Sam, I'm going to have to call it a day, I'm shattered."

Billy looked concerned while Sam rushed over to me, sounding very repentant, "I'm sorry Bella, it slipped my mind how badly injured you were. How are you?"

I pulled my borrowed shirt across my shoulder. The skin was healed, but faint scars were still visible and they throbbed in pain, the wounds may have closed, but the lingering pain was intense.

Sam commented on how well they had healed.

Billy saw more as he stated, "The damage remains inside."

I nodded as tears filled my eyes. I turned away to compose myself, "I'll be fine, I'll take some painkillers, I'm sure rest will help me heal."

Billy spoke, "I rang Charlie yesterday and I told him you had made up with Jake, you were making us a meal and sleeping over in the twins room last night."

I nodded, "The scars are very faint already, I should be able to hide them with high collars. The bruises, well long sleeves will mask those,"

I glance at Sam, "Thank you both, I didn't realise how much it weighed on me keeping such big secrets with no-one to talk to. It was hard to talk about it all, but I feel lighter for telling you. Thank you for saving me again Sam. At least now I know how you found me first time!"

Billy spoke, softly yet commandingly, "The knowledge of the wolves..."

I finished for him, "Must remain secret. I know. If you have any more questions for me, you know where I am."

Billy held his hand out to me, "We are here for you. Come down to the next bonfire. That should answer many of your questions. You can ask me or any of the wolves any questions."

Sam spoke as I left the house, "Emily came to help you yesterday. She would love to meet you when you are conscious. I'll drive you home and point out my house on the way. The door is always open. We will be on the watch for the redhead's return, but can you keep to populated areas and visit us instead of treks through the forest so I don't need to make it three."

The drive home was quiet. Sam saw me into the house, his parting words, "I expect you to come down and see us soon. We will worry about you. Please let us know how the healing is going."

_A/N Huge Thanks to _XxJasper'sAngelxX _for all her help._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 BBtW**

I watched as he ran into the woods, but I had to keep going. I knew if I stopped the pain would overcome me. First I went to the medicine cupboard and found the strongest pain killers in there, some leftovers from a hospital trip. I made a quick snack and followed it with the drugs. I went to the freezer and pulled out one of my staple lazy meals. Meat and vegetables, all prepared ready to go straight in the oven.

I went to the living room and grabbing the first DVD I could put a hand on, I put it on and curled up on the sofa. The painkillers started to kick in and I got through the warnings and adverts to press play, but I couldn't even tell you what the film was about a I fell asleep.

Charlie coming in woke me. He laughed at me, thinking I was tired due to staying up all night talking to Jake and Billy.

I was surprised when I noticed how hungry I was and I ate a full portion of the stew with Charlie. My eyes were feeling heavy again by the time I finished eating and my dear considerate father laughed at my obviously drooping eyelids and suggested matchsticks to prop them open or heading up to bed.

I got myself a drink of water and another dose of painkillers and by the time I showered they started to kick in. I had another nightmare free night.

The pain of the injuries gradually receded.

School became a pain in it's own right as the physical pain actually left me more aware of my surroundings. My school 'friends' all had an opinion about me as I'm sure they did before, when I was in my zombie stage, but I didn't want to be aware of them talking, none too subtly, behind my back.

Angela was the only one that seemed concerned about me. Angela became my closest friend at school, but I rarely saw her outside school hours.

I stayed busy, going to see Emily most weeks and finally catching up with all my school work. Emily and I got on really well. We spent most of our time in her kitchen cooking up a storm as we chatted, we swapped fish recipes, but I always left before she had a wolf influx.

Work was busy, I put more hours in at Newtons and I took shifts at the diner as Mary, who has been working there diner for years, had to take time off to look after her Mom. Her Mom had a fall and needed help while she recovered. I took my time getting used to carrying trays and I had remarkably few accidents.

Word of mouth seems to be a powerful force. After my stint at the diner I was never short of work, if I wanted it. I surprised myself with how much I enjoyed working at the hospital. The cover hours soon grew to regular hours.

I don't think I was ready to dive headlong back into the supernatural, I think that's why I was avoiding the wolves. I took some time to get a better perspective on the Cullen's. I came to realise that I weren't attracted to them because they were immortal vampires, it was all down to wanting the stereotypical family. I mistakenly believed they could fill the role for me.

I only made it down to one bonfire. Blaming all my new working hours and getting homework done. Honestly that was true, but I also had some avoidance mixed in there. I loved listening to the legends, but I had more homework waiting so I left early. Jared and Paul were out on patrol and I left before the shift change. Victoria was still around keeping them all on their toes, or paws, as the case may be.

My appetite returned. I was always on the go. I didn't notice as I regained the weight I lost during my zombie months. It only hit me when I tried to put on my favourite jeans, but the button wouldn't fasten just how much my body had changed.

Shopping is a necessary evil, never a leisure activity. Angela offered to come with me after school and with the right shopping partner the chore became almost enjoyable, but I'll deny it if ever asked.

I had to replace most of my wardrobe much to my dismay. I had gone up between one and two dress sizes compared to Phoenix, even my shoes were too tight. I hadn't even realised I had grown in height too, but at least the weight had gone on in all the right places. It was a painful hit to see my bank balance going down, especially after all the hours working had pushed it up.

I continued working all hours between school and homework. I didn't seem to need as much sleep any more and I put my increased energy down to getting my life back on track. I tried not to think about the Cullen's, now the thought of them just made me angry.

My peers noticed more about me than I did myself. Angela mentioned how much I rubbed my arm. The scar from James prickled. I rubbed it constantly, but it itched to no avail. Mike laughingly pointed out that I had gone entire gym lessons without hurting myself or anyone else. He also noticed how I filled out as I put on the lost weight and I didn't like the way he told me as his eyebrows did a creepy dance. He also made me realise that I was no longer the same wallflower I used to be. I tried to spare others feelings, but not at the cost of my own.

Mike cornered me in Biology though I still had the desk to myself. He started chatting, just friendly banter until the, "Will you come to the movies with me tomorrow night?" Slipped in there.

I kept it friendly, "No thanks Mike," but he kept pushing.

"Oh it's okay I can pick you up," He pushed again.

I kept my response brief, "No Mike."

"We can go for something to eat before if you want," He continued.

I wasn't so nice this time, I raised my voice so those around us could hear, "What bit of No don't you understand, Mike. No, I don't want to go to the movies with you. No, I don't want to go for a meal with you. No means No."

Still not enough obviously as he steam rolled on, "But there is a group of us going, it will be fun."

"Mike I don't care who else is going. I do Not want to go! Take a hint why don't you," We had the attention of the entire room by now.

He opened his mouth again, but I was saved by the teacher. Mr Banner finally entered the room, "Mr Newton, Miss Swan is looking very uncomfortable with the way you have her boxed in like that. The desks are not for sitting on, seats have been supplied for a reason. Please use one."

Mike snapped his mouth shut and stomped to his seat. I thought it was over, but I found out at my shift that night at Newton's I was wrong. The entire shift he just wouldn't let up.

When Mrs Newton came to the store to lock up I had reached the end of my tether, "I'm sorry Mrs Newton, but I no longer feel I can continue to work here. I will work out any notice you require of me, but I no longer feel comfortable being alone in the shop with Mike. I'm pretty sure his behaviour towards me constitutes sexual harassment."

I indicated toward the recording system, "This is what I had to put up with this shift. I am taking a copy with me, I will return it to you at the end of the month, if Mike leaves me alone. If he continues I will be forced to give it to my father and let him decide the course of action. Would you please watch it before making a decision," I took a duplicate copy from the machine.

She just nodded and I left to go home. I had our meal ready to serve as I heard Charlie pull up. I didn't expect to see all three Newton's, in their car, pulling up at the same time.

Mike got aggressive from the outset. Bad move in front of Charlie! When he started calling me a 'tease' and a 'slut', saying it was 'his turn' and I 'whored around the Rez', let's just say Charlie took offence.

I whistled to get attention, "Mrs Newton, did you watch the recording of today's shift?"

She glared at me, "Of course not, I trust my son."

I grabbed the copy I had taken from the store and put it in our machine. I pressed play. I forwarded to me walking in at the start my shift. I have never been more grateful for the state of the art system they used at their shop; it caught every word, every time he grabbed at me, every time I politely turned him down and rebuffed his advances.

Between the incidents I mentioned, "If you ask at school, Mr Banner noticed how uncomfortable he was making me. I'm sure some of the students will have heard our conversation. As you can see I have been nothing but polite with Mike, but he doesn't seem to comprehend the word no."

Charlie took over the controls, forwarding to each interaction. When he watched me speak to Mrs Newton his eyes tightened at me then he glared at Mrs Newton.

He removed it from the machine and turned to us, "I think we should continue this down at the station tomorrow at 9 o'clock. I will have one of my colleagues look at this and I will give my statement on the latest incident when you arrived here."

He stood in front of the television in silence as the Newton's filed out of the house. Mike tried a couple of times to speak to his parents, but was silenced by a look from them.

Charlie waited until we heard the car drive away, still not saying a word, but he lift his eyebrow and he indicated that I should sit.

I sat down and started talking, "I was going to tell you I quit from Newton's, but I wasn't going to go into my reasons. I hoped that Mrs Newton would watch the footage and get Mike into line without me having to take it further. It's obvious that is not the case. Mike first asked me out to that girls choice dance when I moved here. I turned him, Eric and Tyler down. You know I avoid dances due to my terminal clumsiness. Edward heard my plans to go to Seattle instead of the dance and offered to car share since my truck isn't the most economical of vehicles. When I started dating Edward, Mike backed off for the most part. Everyone left me alone when I reacted badly to Edward's departure. The attention has been increasing since I started to recover. I thought Mike was dating Jessica, but now I'm not so sure. Today is the first time he hasn't taken no for an answer. He started in Biology then continued at work, as you saw. As for his comments about me being a tease, I have kept to myself or treated them as friends. Well at least from my point of view. At school I spend my time with Angela. When I go down to the Rez I see Billy and Jake, they are family. I started spending time with Emily, Sam's girlfriend. I have briefly met some of Sam and Jake's friends while I was there, but I stay with the group. My free time, as you know, is spent working and helping out and for his other accusation," I went bright red even considering talking about this with my Dad, I mumbled, "I'm a virgin, Edward was my first and only boyfriend, his morals were to wait until marriage for anything like that."

I kept my head down in embarrassment until Charlie spoke at last, "Thank you for telling me. I'm not happy you were going to keep things from me, but I do think you handled yourself well. You are not going back to Newton's. You are doing more than enough hours in other places. I want to know about every interaction between you by Michael Newton for the next few weeks, no editing or holding back. I will be having a few words with the school teachers after I have spoken to the Newton's tomorrow. Now," his expression softened as he teasingly asked, "I'm hungry, what are we having for dinner?"

No more was said on the matter and I didn't ask what happened or what was said down at the station the following morning. I liked the result though. Mike avoided me like the plague at school. Jessica and Lauren, on the other hand, took a different stance on the matter. I was to blame for Mike's plight.

_**A/N** I doubt legally they would do much, but I expect a small town police could make it look serious. A 'talking to' in the station can be enough to scare people into straightening up their act especially if they care about public perception. Pretty sure Bella would have to go in and give a statement if it was a formal complaint. Sorry if I'm wrong!_

_Many Thanks to XxJasper'sAngelxX for all her help._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. _

_Without _XxJasper'sAngelxX_this chapter would have been much longer in arriving, Many Thanks for all her help._

_[AU, wolves in this story age normally but tend to live to ripe old ages in good health, if they manage to survive vampires – hence the lack of immortal wolves to teach the new wolves__] _

**Chapter 4 BBtW**

The spare time I gained from quitting Newton's, I spent reviewing the school work we covered during my zombie months. I was aware of it, but I wanted to be sure of it. I worked in my room, but there must have been something spilt in my room, some cleaning fluid or something similar. I looked for the source of the smell to no avail. I even gave the room a thorough spring clean, but the scent prevailed.

Over the following days Lauren and Jessica's hate campaign against me escalated. I ignored them to start with, but I found it more and more difficult to stay calm. I must have put up with them for over two weeks when I woke up feeling off, not ill but not right. I went to school and they started me before I had even got out of the truck.

They started insulting the truck, then moved on to calling me a boyfriend stealing whore and an attention grabbing slut along with a slew of other more colourful insults. I tried to walk away, but they followed, keeping up their tirade against me. I was holding it together until they started to try and trip me, push me and prod at me. They grabbed my hair, Lauren pulled chunks out, they pinched and scratched me and a few months ago I would have been on the ground at the first attempt to trip or push me, but I was far more stable now. I had grown into my feet!

I kept up a loud, "Leave me alone. Jessica, please stop pushing me. Ow, Lauren that hurt, you pulled my hair out. Go away, I've had enough of you," but all that did was to alert the growing crowd more aware of their excessive actions.

A particularly hard shove had me down on one knee, but I leapt back up and screamed, "Enough!" My anger felt like it was boiling over so I spun and ran back to the truck.

Their taunts were now about running away; chicken, spineless bitch and the like. Their grating voices followed me to of the parking lot. I drove to the edge of town and pulled over.

I jumped out of the truck and screamed in anger and frustration. I fell to the ground. I was shaking with the intensity of my emotions. The shaking got worse.

My scream sounded more like a howl, but that couldn't be right. I looked down and saw white paws.

Shit.

I'm pretty sure, no matter how far back you go, I have no blood ancestors from the Quileute tribe. Yet all the clues point to me shifting into a wolf.

I heard faint voices. Turning my head the voices remained the same. The voices are in my head? No!

With my silent scream of 'No!' it felt like I pushed the voices out. A switch flipped. The voices in my head had gone. I looked around seeing my new clothes are now just tattered rags blowing in the breeze. It's amazing how fast a shock can knock the anger out of you.

I wandered around collecting the remains of my clothes with my teeth.

One piece had blown into some branches and I couldn't pull it out with my teeth without shredding it further. I need thumbs to grip it and pull it out.

Just like that I vibrated back to my human form. It took both hands to untangle it. It only took a second of the cold breeze whipping around my naked body for the embarrassment and feelings of vulnerability to kick in. I panicked. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere without any clothes. Nothing to even attempt to cover up with. I realised I couldn't drive home like this.

I shuddered again back my into wolf form. At least I have fur in this form.

I took a few calming breaths as I tried to figure out what to do.

First things first, hide any evidence. With my teeth I moved the pile of rags further into the woods and buried them, claws are good for digging! My keys were still in the truck so one less thing to worry about.

I ran home, the wolf knew exactly which direction to go even in this deep woods. The speed and freedom of running on four legs through the forest is almost a spiritual experience. Never have I been more grateful that Charlie's house backs into woods.

I knew I had to get in the house, but my wolf form is too big. There was no way I was going round to the front of the house whilst naked so my bedroom window would have to do. I had to phase and get over my fear of nudity.

Using all my new heightened senses I checked to make sure the coast was clear before shifting back. I had to get over myself and stop using my arms to cover my nudity so I could climb the tree. I tried not to think what anyone would see if I was caught and climbed as fast I could. I laughed at the thought of clumsy physically inept little me was so easily able to scale the tree. I pulled open the window and jumped into my room.

I rushed in and grabbed my robe. I caught a glimpse of my hair in the mirror and grimaced at the sight. It was knotted and full of leaves and twigs. I went and showered, but some of the knots remained. I tried to untangle it, but it was a lost cause. I know now why all the wolves have short hair. I wanted to cry at the thought of loosing my hair, but I saw no alternative.

With a heavy heart I pulled it straight the best I could and found some scissors. I pulled it into a low ponytail and hacked it off. All my lovely hair, gone. I liked my hair, it was my one good feature. I sat heavily on the bed hanging on to the strands of hair as I felt tears forming.

I shook myself and made a decision. I can't change the past so I need to make the best of the present. Hair long one day and gone another! My head felt strange, lighter.

The scratches Lauren and Jessica made have gone. The red marks where they pinched me, that I had expected to bruise, were all gone. Yes! That's a bonus, wolf healing!

I grabbed some clothes then re-thinking my options, I put my jeans and shirt away and the underwear back in the drawers. Remembering how the wolves carry their cut-offs, I went back and pulled a dress out from the back of the wardrobe. I tied the dress to my leg with a grimace. I hate dresses! I had a tiny panic attack about having to wear a dress without underwear but when the need arises I guess its better than nothing.

Jumping back out of the window, I phased on the run, following my scent trail back to the truck. I phased at the edge of the forest and got dressed then I had to decide: Charlie or Billy. Looking at myself in a dress I ruled Charlie out. He would know something was up if he saw me dressed like this and the awful hair cut. Billy it is then!

I sat in my truck outside Billy's not really remembering how I got here. I'd driven myself on auto-pilot, my attention on more lupine matters. Billy had rolled out of the house and sat watching me.

I got out of the truck, looking at him sheepishly, "Hi Billy. I think I have something I need to talk to you about. Is that offer of answers still open?"

He frowned slightly, but then smiled and spoke, "Yes Bella, always."

Stopping a small distance from him I asked, "Can I show you something before we talk? It might be easier to believe."

Again confusion crossed his face, but he nodded. I checked that the area was clear before going behind the truck for privacy. It goes against everything I have ever been taught, but I told myself to pull the dress over my head. The idea of being naked without a locked door between me and anyone else had me shaking in fear, but I had no choice. I either strip now or I have no clothes when I phase back so I bit the bullet.

Checking again that the area was clear I quickly whipped the dress over my head and used the emotions provoked to trigger the change.

I heard Billy gasp as I phased, then he muttered, "What the..."

I walked to him and in a very human gesture raised a wolfy eyebrow.

He responded, "Good job I'm already sitting down! A bit of warning would have been good, not that I would have believed it without seeing it. It's one hell of a question. Come in. I think I'm in need of a beer or something stronger. Explains the haircut though."

I phased back and pulled the dress back on. I took a deep breath then walked into the house.

Charlie first, I told myself, "A favour before anything else. Some girls at school have had a hate campaign aimed at me since the Newton problem. They got violent this morning. I needed to leave. I phased in the woods outside Forks. Could you ring Charlie for me and let him know before the school gets ahold of him to tell him I'm not there?"

Billy nodded. He made a very succinct call conveying everything I had told him, leaving out the wolf part. He concluded by telling Charlie that I was staying with him for the day while Charlie was at work.

When he finished the call he asked me, "Do you mind if I call in the Elders? This is bigger than either of us. Old Quil might have more insight into your 'question'!"

Billy phoned Harry, "I need all the Elders at my house. Can you pick up Old Quil and Abby?" Billy listened to Harry then said, "Yes, this needs Abby too. I'll fill you all in when you get here. I have a guest so don't be rude," another pause then, "You won't believe me, you'll all find out when you get here. Bye."

The next call was to Emily, another brief one, "Can you send him? Thank you."

Billy looked at me then made a decision, "Abby is an Elder, but her health is not the best. She came to check on you after the attack. She is our medicine woman. She has forgotten more than the rest of us know. Few know her importance. Can we keep it that way?"

I nodded, "Of course."

Billy contemplated for a moment, "Did you hear the others while you were phased?"

I thought back, "Yes, but faintly. I panicked and it was like a switch was flipped and then there was silence."

Billy's eyes widened at that, "I think I need to hold back my questions until the others arrive, do you want a drink?"

I jumped to my feet, "I'll get myself one. Should I put some snacks and drinks out for the others?"

Billy grinned and nodded, "You know where everything is!"

I spent some time in the kitchen. When I went back to Billy he had a pair of hairdressing scissors in his hands, "I had some practice with the twins when they were younger, if you want it a bit tidier?"

He passed me a brush and I work it through my hair before crouching down so he could reach my hair. I listened to the snip snip and saw only a dusting of hair flutter to the floor. When he finished he sent me to the bathroom to have a look. So much better, it looked like an actual style now rather than the hatchet job it was before.

"Thank you, so much!" I called as soon as I saw it.

He still had a smile on his face when I went back to him. I spent a couple of minutes sweeping up the hair and just as I finished I heard a car pull up outside.

Billy smiled at me, "Can you wheel me out? I think I will warn them first, then you can show them. We can come back inside to talk after..."

They were just climbing out of the car as I wheeled Billy onto the porch and Billy greeted them.

Sam walked out of the woods seconds later, calling out, "Billy we need to talk. There was a howl, but it was not one of ours," he saw me and went silent.

Billy replied to Sam, "That is why I called everyone here," all eyes snapped to me questioning my presence.

Abby's eyes had a sparkle of knowledge as they met mine. She walked with a long stick, her arms almost as thin and gnarled as the stick that supported her.

Billy had devilment in his eyes when he stated, "We have a new wolf. Bella, show them."

Both Old Quil and Harry made sounds of derision. Billy glared at them and they fell silent.

Since they had all gathered by Billy I was able to hide behind my truck again. I still had trouble convincing myself to take the dress off, especially with a bigger audience, but it was marginally easier this time.

I phased and walked to them. Abby reached out to me, stroking my side while the others just stared open mouthed. Billy motioned for me to change back. He was still trying to encourage everyone into the house as I walked back.

Sam led Abby in and got her seated, Harry wheeled Billy back inside and I went to get the drinks and the plates of sandwiches and snacks like a good hostess.

Abby only took a sip of water then she started weaving a tale of a forgotten time. I was completely lost in her tale, it was so rich in detail and emotion. I would need to hear it many times to be able to re-tell and do it any justice so rather than try, I will just sum it up.

The tribes protectors for that generation were all aged, the new generations hadn't phased yet. A group of vampires attacked the village and the wolves fought valiantly, but were out-numbered. Two of the wolves were killed and the remaining wolf was badly injured. Three vampires were killed and one escaped. A visitor to the area tried to help the wolves in their attack even when the locals ran and he was badly hurt, but he helped the wolf burn the vampire remains.

They supported each other towards the old wolf's home, but collapsed on the way. They were both covered in each others blood as well as venom from ripping into the vampires.

The villagers returned and found the men. They were cleaned up and made comfortable, but unfortunately the old wolf didn't make it through the night. The visitor healed and stayed to help the village rebuild from it's loss.

The vampire returned later when the visitor was fully recovered. He attacked the vampire with a burning torch and was knocked back. He phased to everyone's amazement. He killed the vampire and became an honoured member of the tribe and Alpha to the new pack when the next generation phased.

Others tried to trigger a change knowing the story, but only those the Spirit Protectors deem worthy will phase. Many died or became cold ones through their attempts. That is one of the reasons why the story is not well known.

Old Quil sat with such emotion on his face, "My grandfather told me that story when I was a boy, but I haven't heard it since. I hadn't thought of it in many years."

Billy nodded then looked at Sam, "Did you hear her when she first phased?"

"Jared and I were on patrol when we heard a voice, but it was too faint to make out. We both heard a clear 'No!' then silence. We were still out there trying to find him when Emily got Paul to phase in to ask me to come here. I need to contact Jared and Paul so they can stop looking," Sam explained.

Billy concurred, "Do you want to go now and call them back. Don't tell them who it is until we know more about what is happening ourselves."

Sam nodded and went out the door. He was back only minutes later, "They are heading back and going to back to school," he looked at me, "The one thing I want to know is how did you keep your mind private?"

His wording was all I needed to come up with an answer, I looked at Billy, "I told you Edward reads minds. He was able to read every mind he had ever encountered, apart from mine. Maybe the wolf lets them in, but whatever kept my mind private from him can block the connection?"

Sam took it all on board, "We need to find out if you can let us in and block us at will. I would love to have a block if you can share! We also need to work with you as a wolf. You need to get familiar with us. Are you calm enough to wait for Jake and Embry to get out of school? They are still getting up to speed with Wolf 101. That's another point, if you only phased this morning, how did you phase back so quickly and how are you sitting here without vibrating out the door?"

With that I recounted my morning.

Sam looked at me in awe, "It took me weeks, running feral initially, before I calmed enough to phase back. Even Jake took more calming and we consider him a natural. Actually you phased both ways with a lot of ease for such a new wolf."

"I had an advantage of knowing that phasing into wolves is real. You all believed it was no more than a fairy tale. You explained to me that anger triggers the change and how you think human to phase back," I didn't think I was special, I just had the advantage of fore-knowledge.

Abby spoke up, "She is no ordinary wolf, she carries three active wolf bloodlines. From the little I know of her history she also had more than one source of venom. The vampires spoke true when they claim strong traits are carried over to the supernatural and not just for vampires. The privacy she controls is a shield. The wolf blood and the vampire venom fought within her. The wolf won. The venom caused some damage and that damage allowed the wolf DNA to take hold of her body. She is wolf in nature, but she might have some quirks from the venom. Her shield is enhanced as it would have been had she become a vampire. The Spirit Protectors have honoured her by claiming her as their own."

With that proclamation Abby stood and walked to the door and Harry and Old Quil followed. Sam caught up to Abby. Her departure signalling the meeting was over, he called back to me, "Meet me in the woods here when school is out."

I nodded my agreement.

Billy and I sat in silence as we listened to them leaving, Billy broke it, "Did that answer your questions?"

I felt buried under the impact of it all, "I think so, for now. I need time to come to terms with it all. I think I'll run wolf for a while. Would you mind if I cook here and invite Charlie down after his shift? It should be easier to cover for training this afternoon. I may need to tell Charlie more details about what happened with those two girls this morning. If they try the same thing again I don't think the wolf will be as tolerant."

Billy gave me the answer I needed, "This is just as much your home as Charlie's house in my eyes, even more so now. Do you feel it? Abby may not have fully spelled it out, but you have three blood brothers. I always cared for you, but this has increased that connection, daughter. I always appreciate your cooking, I look forward to tonight."

I looked up and followed my instincts. I got up and gave him a hug, "Thank you. I'm going down to the store to get some ingredients. I'll start it cooking and then I'll run wolf back home and change into some normal clothes so Charlie won't question me about the dress. He'll have enough questions about the new hair style. I'll walk to the station and fill him in about the situation at school before heading back down here wolf. It might be interesting to see a wolf carrying a bag of clothes, but I think that's the best way. My wolf needs to run! I should be back in time to meet Sam."

Billy laughed at me, "You better get a move on then. Hey, tell Charlie you cut your hair because of those two girls pulling it."

I smirked at his suggestion and saluted as I headed out. I picked up groceries from the little store down here. Then I went back to Billy's.

I got a whole new appreciation for wolf abilities when it came to chopping vegetables; speed, coordination and even stamina!

The run up to Fork's gave me a Zen like feeling of peace as I loped the distance with ease. Having a better understanding what had happened to me and having the support of the Elders and the pack helped more than I can explain.

I dressed in my usual clothes of jeans and shirt, it's so nice to have underwear. I jogged to the Station without even a hint of tripping! I wasn't even winded when I arrived.

Charlie was furious at Jessica and Lauren, but overjoyed I had told him without any coercion on his part. He missed my hair, but understood why I cut it. I listed as many students as I knew the names of that were part of the crowd that witnessed the 'welcome' I received. Even if no charges were pressed, Charlie intended to make his presence as Chief of Police known and that type of behaviour was frowned upon.

A quick phone call to the school surprised me as this mornings events had been reported to teachers. The Principle agreed to Charlie doing a talk to the entire school and speaking to individual students about what had happened.

He and Mark left the station for school as I headed home. Charlie offered to drop me back at home, but I claimed I wanted to walk to clear my head.

I packed my bag with both my normal attire and a dress. Carrying a bag in my mouth as a wolf persuaded me to overcome my distaste of dresses. Charlie would have to get used to my change of attire!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I just couldn't get this chapter to flow like I wanted but I'm posting since I'm going in circles with it! _

_XxJasper'sAngelxX has done what she can for me but without a complete re-write..._

* * *

**Chapter 5 BBtW**

Sam and I waited in wolf form so I could practice with my shield. My wolf is very settled with Sam, I suppose he is one of my blood brothers, that will take some getting used to. Sam's first lesson is to try to open my mind to him so I can see myself through his eyes.

I just couldn't do what he was asking. We phased back and talked it over. Sam suggested rather than trying to let him into my mind I should try to see into his. I took me quite a while trying to figure out how to do it. I didn't get it the first few times, but once I figured out how to get into his mind it was easy to open and close the connection.

Through Sam's eyes I saw myself in wolf form. I saw a wolf with white paws, legs and belly, darkening up the sides to silver and grey with red highlights, and brown and black along my spine. I had a white muzzle, russet on top of the nose and around my eyes, darkening to black on my head, russet inside my ears with black framing them.

Billy sent Jake and Embry to us. Their reaction to me being a wolf was amusing. They were open-mouthed in shock. As they came to terms with my wolf they commented on my colouration. I had only really taken notice of the colour of my paws before Sam had let me see myself.

Even though I had figured out the shield, it was a personal battle opening up to the others. My wolf is a social pack animal; I'm a self contained, only child with all the inherent hang ups.

I got to see my self through each of their eyes. Having three different points of view all at the same time is a trip. Renee's descriptions of drug induced hallucinations has parallels to this experience. Sam and Embry were both shocked at my childhood memories of Renee, Jake had some idea, but not the extremes I had to deal with.

The rest of the lessons were child's play in comparison. Sadly the closest I had ever had child's play was in La Push many years ago. Fetch, chase, tracking, I think I need to read a dog training book! We did one of the major patrol runs so that I could familiarize myself with it.

Training went extremely well according to Sam. The only problem in my opinion was when he told us more about Alpha orders and their influence. My wolf would follow them, but they weren't compulsory to me, as they are to the others. Another thing to take to the Elders. Sam called it a day in plenty of time for me to be back at Billy's house for Charlie's arrival.

Phasing and nudity may go hand in hand, but I don't want to see or be seen, it was bad enough dealing with a dress and no underwear.

The no underwear thing makes me feel so exposed. The slightest breeze and I feel it on my lady parts with so much sensation that I looked around to check that no-one else notices. I'm petrified of the skirt riding up or sitting down and giving a show. The lack of a bra has me hyper aware of my nipples and if they can be seen through the single layer of fabric. The other aspect of going braless is the lack of support and the increased movement which leads back to my worry that my nipples are standing out with all the extra friction. I have never been so conscious of my body and my clothing.

Another shopping trip is needed to buy dresses. Great, talk about adding insult to injury!

Jake made more of a fuss about my missing hair than anyone. I had to remind him that he had to do the same, but he still pouted about it. I offered to play Mario Karts just to shut him up. We were still playing when Charlie walked into the house. I can actually hold my own in that game!

It was such a little thing, but Jake didn't treat me with the same intensity he has in the past. He laughed and joked as we played, but he was less tactile. He didn't sit so he was touching me. There were no hands on my knee or an arm thrown over my shoulder. He didn't play with my hair between races. Only little things, but I felt relief that he let me have my personal space.

The meal I had prepared earlier only needed serving when everyone was ready. Billy and Charlie sat planning their next fishing trip. Jake and I bantered back and forth about the games we had just played. The atmosphere between the four of us was more comfortable than I ever remember. I don't know what caused the tension in the past, but it was gone now.

Little was mentioned about my problems at school, but Charlie told me he had read them and their parents the riot act. Pointing out how it would look on college or job applications if I chose to press charges.

Sam had asked me to miss the rest of the week at school to give me more time to acclimatise myself to becoming a wolf. Billy raised the subject for me. Charlie looked at me questioningly. I just nodded, tugging at my hair or lack thereof. Charlie agreed since it I would only miss one day.

I spent my free day with Sam, training and becoming comfortable in my wolf form. Jake and Embry were pulled out of school to do a rare day patrol as Sam worked on more of the basics with me.

Sam had been to the Elders. The consensus for the Alpha orders not working properly on me was my wolf lineage in combination with my shield.

I rang Angela that evening. She agreed to help me out with the dreaded shopping trip. Charlie treated me to the hair salon so they could show me how to style my new short hair.

My higher body temperature had me re-evaluating clothing choices. I had to take into account how things would look when I was forced to forgo underwear. I considered how easy the clothes would be to quickly remove, not really anything I even contemplated before. The new shopping considerations made for another complete wardrobe overhaul. With the new hair style I had a whole new look.

I hit the mother-lode when I found a clearance rack with summer dresses all in a stretchy material or t-shirt material. I cleared it! Some flip-flops which I would have dismissed as cheap and nasty came home with me under the theory they might fall off mid phase rather than shred. Even if they don't survive it's not the end of the world!

Angela gave a couple of sideways glances at some of my purchases and I appreciated that she kept the comments to the helpful variety; what suited me, colours that look nice etc.

On the drive home Angela mentioned a website that one of her friends called Sara had been raving about. Sara bought loads of cheap, provocative underwear. Angela said they had dresses similar to those I bought today for between $5 and $10 each. She said there was quite a high order value and postage from China is steep, but it still worked out good value. She blushed as she wrote out the web address. I've never bought clothes online, but it sounded like it was worth a look.

I was worried about the reactions I would receive Monday morning. My mind tends to come up with worse case scenarios that are far more extreme than anything that normally happens. When things do go wrong for me it's rarely anything I ever considered before hand!

Monday went far easier than I could ever have dreamt. Charlie's talk at school had triggered some big changes. The teachers had taken the events to heart and implemented some major changes. Every class now had a new seating plan. The new arrangement ensured we worked with people we didn't know well or didn't normally socialise with. The groups that tended to be most vocal were the ones that got the greatest separation. The zero bullying tolerance nipped the verbal taunts in the bud before they could grow into physical action.

Everyone took responsibility. If anyone saw something going down, they stepped in and spoke up. I couldn't believe such a change was possible, I don't think it would be possible in a bigger school. I think everyone knowing each other and feeling Chief Swan looking over their shoulders all had an impact.

School settled down. Most trouble makers now kept their distance. A few familiar faces, but also some unknown people came up to me, asking if I was all right after the now famous attack.

Everyone had their noses turned up at Jessica and Lauren for a change. The boys that chased after them in the past avoided them now. The girl gaggle that mimicked them, ignored them. Getting treated like outcasts hit them harder than anything else could have. They aimed plenty of dirty looks my way and tried to make derogatory comments about short hair on females, but they quickly scurried away if anyone saw them near me. Holding back my anger against them was made easy. Holding back the laughter at them, not so much!

Charlie had definitely shaken things up here. I didn't know whether to be proud of him or embarrassed. He made a huge impression on the entire student body.

Wolf responsibility cut into my free time and a full nights sleep. Fortunately I seem to get by with even less sleep. The three of us newer wolves were given some slack to attend school, fitting patrols around it. The others took the daytime patrols, putting extra hours in for their homework thanks to the Elders negotiating them some concessions. Sam bounced between us, training us, covering patrols and trying to do odds jobs on the side.

Victoria and her lackeys kept us and Charlie busy. We killed and burned them as we found them, but Victoria still evaded us. Charlie was kept busy further afield as he helped over stretched forces dealing with a rash of murders and disappearances.

I had spent time on the other side, as a victim not strong enough to defend myself. I wanted to be sure if a vampire did get through everyone in the know had a way of raising the alarm. As wolves we use different howls to gather the troops. Billy phoning Emily in the hope she could get hold of a wolf is hit and miss.

I bought a mobile phone and an air horn. Billy and the rest of the Elders laughed initially. When they settled down they decided having an SOS method is a good idea. We spent the next few days programming every mobile and phone with the SOS number. I set it as speed dial '1' on my phone and every other I laid my hands on. Putting the names into the SOS phone was decided essential to have an idea where to go if it rang!

The Elders all agreed it prudent to have an emergency method of summoning wolves so more air horns were purchased. They even came up with some simple signals. Billy added dog whistles to the noise making department, the humour of that wasn't missed. Old Quil went one step further finding out a bull roarer. When they accept an idea, they go all out.

Quitting my job at Newton's turned out to be a blessing. I had enough on my plate keeping up with the shifts at the hospital and covering at the diner. I got loads of lovely comments about my new hair style in both places. I suppose since I came here I have kept it up in a ponytail all the time, so it does work better this way.

Billy told Charlie that I was spending my time down on the Rez, helping him and others. It's true, patrols and training took up my spare hours. Charlie knew I had spent quite a bit of time with Emily so I let him believe I spent even more time there. I got into the habit of leaving my truck at either Emily and Sam's house or Billy's house.

With all his extra shifts at the station, he doesn't feel as guilty knowing I'm not alone in the house. Billy told me, he asked him if I can stay over more regularly while he is so busy with work. As far as Charlie knows I spend many nights sleeping over at Billy's since I'm down here so often. Looking at my clothes that have found residence at Billy's it's understandable that Charlie is thinking I have all but moved in! In reality I crash there between patrols.

I let Charlie believe I carpool to and from La Push. He checked up with Billy that the drivers are known to him. It saved a fortune in fuel! Running wolf comes at a food cost, but feeding the truck is more expensive!

Strange as it sounds, I spend more 'quality' time with Charlie now than I did. Before we ate together, only when he was back on time. The rest of the time he watched television and I did homework or read in my room. Now when Charlie gets away from the station for a few hours, he rings Billy to find out where I am. I either go home and get a meal for him or he comes down to Billy's depending on wolf business at the time. I always eat with him now, I'm always hungry! We talk about our days, something we never really did before. I know we both edit to keep the other protected, but we are on the same side of the same war.

This is where the guilt comes in. Renee always told me, 'Honesty is the best policy, but sometimes keeping quiet is better'. I have been using that mind set with Charlie, but the more I do it the worse I feel. I'm lying by omission.

Charlie has noticed I'm no longer clumsy and has put it down to spending more time down here with Jacob and his friends. It may be true in a way, but not in the way he thinks. I know Billy is feeling just as conflicted as me over everything. The secret is paramount, but Charlie is already involved and on the front line without the advantage of knowledge. I noticed that Billy lets quite a few little things slip while Charlie is about, never anything big, but hints. I would put money on him hoping that Charlie will guess what's going on so that we can be honest with him.

Quil phased, joining the pack. Sam tends to leave me in charge of our little group. I expected Jake should have been put in charge, but Sam pointed out that those three clowns together just wind each other up to greater stupidity. Jake agreed wholeheartedly. Jake confided in me that he has no interest in being in charge. He hates that he is expected to take all the responsibility on one day.

We had a routine that worked for the four of us. We all trained together. We paired up for patrols. The pairing depended on fitting around Embry's and my jobs.

I confided in Abby my concerns at being asked to lead our little group. She just did one of those smiles that claim, I know more than you. She told me, "You have Alpha blood. Be proud that they have so much faith in you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 BBtW**

A few weeks later while I was on patrol with Quill, two new panicked voices started screaming in our heads and I sent up the howl alarm.

Embry phased in and I sent him to finish the patrol with Quil as I mentally tried to talk down the new wolves. With my shield I managed to isolate their minds from the rest of the pack, I can still talk to both sides, but they are isolated from each other. Just reducing all the voices in the new wolves' heads seemed to help calm them down some as all the voices tended to overwhelm a person.

Sam phased in moments after Embry, but I stopped him taking over like he usually would as alpha. I had been told enough of Sam's past when he first phased and what happened with Leah and Emily that I realised Sam's presence would only make Leah's anger more pronounced.

I gleaned from Leah and Seth that their Father had a heart attack when he saw them both phase and they were panicked about him. I asked Sam to go to Clearwater's and phase back out as he was the closest.

I used our shared mind to show him the first aid course I just completed at the hospital. I concentrated on heart attack treatment. First call 911 if they haven't called yet, second I showed him how to do CPR and the recovery position, if needed, otherwise to prop him up and give him an aspirin, if he was conscious enough to swallow it.. The wolfy mind link came in really handy in this case.

I would have done it myself, but Leah was on edge. Throwing Sam or the rest of the wolves at her would have been cruel. With Sam and Leah's history, keeping Sam out of her head for now seemed like the right thing to do and I think Harry needed him more right now.

Sam phased out to help Harry, but one of the other wolves stayed nearby to monitor the situation and through the mind link I saw Sam do what I showed him and when the ambulance arrived I saw him lead Sue to the car before following the ambulance to the hospital.

I ran laps with Leah and Seth as I explained everything to them. I confirmed that the legends were true and talked about life as a wolf, I also focused on the fun stuff like running freely in the woods and how much the wolf enjoys a good chase. I let slip a little about vampires, but thought it best to leave the heavy stuff until they managed to phase back.

Their stress levels were through the roof due to worrying about their Dad so phasing back was still out of the question. I warned them both that they would find life much easier if they got haircuts and predictably Leah wasn't happy. I showed her my experience and though she found it amusing she told me she thought it suited me better now.

Jake had driven Billy to the hospital to support Sue and once they arrived Sam let Jake take over while he came back to the Rez to try and settle the other wolves and make sure all the Elders were aware of events.

Jake kept phasing at regular intervals to keep the rest of us updated, even something as mundane as Charlie arriving to sit with Sue and Billy.

I talked to Leah and Seth about hearing the other wolves in their heads and they both wanted to hear the updates as soon as Jake phased in. The unexpected new voice in their heads upped their angst the first time he phased in, but they came to anticipate his mental arrival. Their thirst for information helped them settle into the idea of their new shape.

When Jake phased to tell us that the doctors thought Harry would pull through due to Sam's quick response during the critical period, help them calm down enough so that they both phased back on hearing that news. I think the need to sob in relief required a human body.

I presented Leah with my leg with the attached dress. I already told her she would need it, but I don't think it sunk in until she was standing nude in the woods. Leah was horrified when she realised that she as well as her brother were naked in the forest. She hid behind me until Seth ran from sight and she tried to cover herself, but realized that she need both hands to get the dress. She couldn't get the dress off my leg fast enough and she fumbled a few times before she got it.

Poor Seth didn't have the same luxury, he had to run through the woods naked to find some shorts. He tried to cover as much of himself as he could and Jared had put some shorts for him just inside the tree line, but the boy was mortified.

I relayed the news to Jake and asked him to get hold of some food for their arrival at hospital. I followed and watched until I saw Leah and Seth get back to their house. The shock of their nudity had been forgotten as they remembered their Dad and they clung to each other sobbing.

I rushed to Billy's as I knew there was a dress on the washing line for me. The wolf houses tended to have a couple of pairs of shorts hung outside somewhere nearby for emergencies and my dresses or even some large t-shirts joined the ranks of spare clothing squirrelled away around the Rez.

Once clothed I jumped in the truck and headed to pick up Leah and Seth so that I could drive them to the hospital. Charlie made way for Leah and Seth to hug their mum. Jake had left before we arrived, but he had a heap of pre-packed sandwiches ready for the ravenous wolves. He had gone back to the Rez to get some sleep. I thought having some food there for them would help settle their wolves, at least if their hunger was abated it was one less concern.

It wasn't until Charlie wrapped me in a hug that it registered with me just how much this had shaken him, Billy stole me for a hug as soon as Charlie pulled away. I don't remember ever receiving so many heartfelt hugs. The three of them were allowed in to see Harry but only for a few minutes, rest was first on his agenda.

After they saw Harry we were all sent home and I offered to take the Clearwater's and Billy home. I suggested that Leah and Seth go for a run as wolves as it should help to keep them calm.

Charlie needed to go back to the station before he could go home so it worked well, this was one night when Charlie would need me home.

I quickly phased to arrange things with the wolves and Jared ran to the hospital to run back with Leah and Seth. Sam agreed that it would be best if he kept a low profile until Leah came to terms with all things wolf.

Sue was adamant that she would be all right alone, but Billy got hold of Abby and she was waiting at Sue's front door when we arrived. Sue broke down crying in her arms and Abby waved us off. Billy wouldn't leave until he elicited the promise that she would call if they needed anything.

After dropping Billy off I headed home wearily, but got another unexpected surprise as Alice Cullen stood at the door waiting for me. I had to sit in the truck and just breathe deeply to try and stop myself from phasing in anger.

My emotions were a convoluted mess. I was happy to see a friend, but that quickly morphed into worry that there was something wrong. Why was she here? Of course I was furious that she left me without a word. The list of emotions goes on, but right now my anger at her was the most intense.

I knew Charlie was in the house and leaving her to wait outside showed me how strongly he felt about them. He defended them to me when I arrived in Forks, but to say that he lost any respect he had for them was an understatement. It took a lot for Charlie to treat anyone so rudely.

I slowly climbed out of the truck and she started to bounce in excitement until she saw my face, They tell me my face is an open book and it must've been true as her bounce slowed before stopping completely as I approached.

I kept it simple, "Alice," I said in a cold voice.

In a rush she stated, "I couldn't see you, I thought you died. I..."

I cut her off, "I nearly did. Twice, if you are interested. Once in the forest where your dear brother broke me with his verbal abuse before leaving me completely lost in there and the second time was when Laurent came back at Victoria's request. Laurent was going to eat me, but Victoria stopped him so that she could torture me to death. I have some scars from that experience, not to mention a whole heap of consequences. So which one did you see? Or did you see one of the many times in the last few months when Victoria or one of her friends murdered the local population to get to me? Take your pick Alice. Since you claimed to be my best friend, you would know what's happening in my life. Maybe you saw the more mundane stuff. Having to quit my job due to sexual harassment by Mike or maybe the assault I suffered at school by Jessica and Lauren. Give me a clue here, which bit of my life did you decide required your presence."

With that I walked into the house, shutting the door in her face. I got a drink from the kitchen before going into the living room when there was a knock at the door.

Charlie looked at me, "Do you want me to...?" He nodded towards the door.

"No, I'll deal with her," I turned and walked to the door slowly.

I opened the door, but left the chain on, "Yes?"

I could see Charlie grinning at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Edward made me promise not to look," she whined.

I looked down at her, my new height has its advantages, "You made a choice and that choice clearly wasn't me. You didn't even give me the courtesy of a goodbye. I don't want a friend like you in my life. I just wish you would take the rest of your kind with you when you leave. Goodbye Alice."

I shut the door, but she knocked again so I told Charlie in a loud voice, "Leave it, she didn't take the hint when I said goodbye, let's just hope the closed door gets the message across."

A few minutes later a letter came through the door and a short time later a car door closed before a car started and pulled away.

Charlie got up this time, "The car has gone, do you want the note or should I just bin it?"

I shook my head, "I'll keep it. I'll read it later when I've calmed down."

I went into the kitchen and made some comfort food, cheese on toast, but with a healthy twist. I put sliced tomatoes and sweet peppers on the cheese and plenty of 'rabbit food' on the plate.

Charlie didn't even make a single comment about the greenery as he dug in. Charlie knew Harry was supposed to be on a diet but that he complained bitterly about it. The reasoning behind the diet was made clear today. Neither of us had eaten properly since the news of Harry's heart attack.

Charlie asked, "Did you get them all home safely?"

I told him, "Yes. Billy rang a lady and she was waiting at the door for Sue. I think her presence was needed. I took Billy home and made sure he was settled before coming home."

Charlie nodded and nothing more was said, we just sat eating together. The simple actions brought a sense of peace. When we finished eating we both sat nursing a mug of coffee when Charlie spoke up, "Sam did good tonight. His quick action saved Harry's life. It was only the other day you did the first aid training?"

I nodded, "I went over to Emily's after the course. Sam, Emily, Jake, Embry and Quil were all there. We sat talking about the course. Sam did it a few years ago, but he said just talking about it brought back the details for him. I hope none of us ever have a reason to need it again, but I for one will be repeating those courses every couple of years, just in case."

I repeated back the story we had prepared earlier, though I had gone down to the Rez after the course I went straight on patrol that day. Embry and I took over from Jake and Quil. Sam had done a basic first aid course at school, but didn't remember anything about it.

The mental link we share allows us to share knowledge, though the true extent of that ability has not been tested. We use the link to fight vampires and to teach new wolves how to fight, but this was a first purposely using it for anything else.

According to Sam the original three spent their time blocking the connection as it's invasive nature into all aspects of their lives was seen as an inconvenience. The rest of us followed their lead for the most part, but Sam and I both agreed that we needed to reevaluate that decision.

Amazingly I still don't know the other two wolves. Between patrolling, working and school our schedules haven't coincided. Sam has been the only link between our two groups and he admits that the other two are trying to avoid all the extra voices in their heads. I doubt that will last with even more new wolves in the mix.

I sat watching television with Charlie until he decided to turn in as it was getting late. I didn't want to talk, but I didn't want to be alone either, it was comforting just to be together, but I headed up stairs too. I went through the motions of going to bed, but as soon as I heard the snores start in Charlie's room I jumped out of the window and phased.

Jake and Embry were supposed to be on patrol, but with all the upheaval today I wasn't sure who would be there. Jake had done much of the running round with his Dad so I'm sure he would need to catch up on his sleep.

Jared and Embry were on patrol, they had Leah and Seth running with them. I showed them the confrontation with Alice and Jared promised to update Sam before turning in. I knew I still had the note to read, but finally my bed was calling my name.

The next morning I woke up at five a.m and immediately went to take a shower. As I stood towel drying my hair I noticed a tampon in my toiletry bag and I realized that I hadn't needed one since before I phased. Not good. Yet another concern, this one I wasn't looked forward to asking about. The wolf may have cured my seemingly terminal balance problems and now my cycle, but my blushing still operates at full power.

I made breakfast for Charlie as he is normally down before six a.m and when I was done I sat by the table and pulled out the note from Alice.

Bella,

I'm so sorry. We left for your safety. Edward told us you understood the need for us to leave, that just staying in the presence of vampires was a danger to you. He told us you asked for a clean break. I followed his wishes not to look for you. I missed you and I couldn't keep my promise to him any longer. When I couldn't find you in any vision I rushed back here.

Edward left the rest of us to track Victoria, just in case. He followed what he thought was her trail to South America.

I will respect your wishes and leave, but only once we get rid of the threat that Victoria poses to you. I had no idea about your suffering, I would have returned immediately had I known. I hope you can find forgiveness in your heart for me.

I still think of you as my Best Friend.

Alice. xxx

So he lied to them. I hope they do get rid of Victoria. I may be able to forgive them for leaving me, but trusting them again is a different matter.

I still sat contemplating the note when Charlie came down and by 6.30a.m. he had gone to work.

I pinned the note to my dress and tied the dress to my leg. I phased and ran to La Push. This note needs Alpha input. It felt weird to be running to La Push now. I've normally left by this time and only returned in the afternoon.

I hope I will be able to get a second breakfast at Sam and Emily's house with my unusual visiting hours, I'm no hobbit, but I get where they are coming from.

I confirmed that Sam had received my message about last night so I showed Sam the note, "It looks like there are going to be extra vamps about. I'm not happy about it, but if it saves lives I think we should try to work with them. I know the final decision is down to you and the Elders."

We moved on to talking about our relief that the doctors thought Harry would make a full recovery and Emily suggested we all take the first aid courses as our wolfy lifestyle put us all on the front line.

Sam pointed out that if I shared my memories of the course with the wolves, the level of knowledge and experience gained would be equivalent to them all completing it. We sat discussing the implications of sharing other skills and knowledge with the mental link.

* * *

_A/N This won't have read nearly as well without XxJasper'sAngelxX's help. I want to send my heartfelt Thanks for all her support! _

_:) - J_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 BBtW**

We were still discussing the mind-link implications when Paul and Jared walked in. They were laughing at some joke Jared read on the internet, halting our conversation. The laughter was so infectious it caused me to look up.

My world stopped as I met Paul's eyes. We locked onto each other and the world fell away leaving nothing but him. I stood and met him halfway. The intensity, the connection as our hands met was overwhelming. We both had goofy grins on our faces, not even noticing as Sam and Jared tried to get our attention. Finally we tore our eyes from each other, but the connection to each other remained.

Sam stated the obvious, "You imprinted on each other?"

We just nodded, our eyes linking again. We could hear the banter and teasing Sam and Jared were throwing our way, but it was no more than rain falling on the window when you are inside the house, warm and dry.

Sam broke through to us again, "Bella...school?"

I spoke to Paul, "Can I see you after school?"

"I can meet you when school comes out?" He asked uncertainly.

I stroked his jaw with the tips of my fingers and he shuddered, but smirked at the same time, "I'd like that," I confirmed.

I forced myself to leave, ripping myself away and leaving a huge chunk of myself in his care. I phased and ran like the devil was chasing me. If I paused for even an instant, I knew I would return to him.

I rushed home and changed into school suitable attire. I let my truck chug it's way to school. My body sat through the monotony of school, but my head and heart stayed firmly with Paul. Angela tried to talk me to at lunch, but in her words 'Your head must be in a completely different universe, because it sure isn't in this one.'

I managed to tell her the reason for my distraction, with only a few modifications, "I met someone last night, he is one of Jake's friends. I don't know, but I can't get him out of my head. He wants to meet me when school finishes."

She just smiled at me and chatted to Ben instead leaving me to daydream in peace. I felt his proximity before I was even out of the building. I walked out of school and the pull grew stronger than the draw of attracting magnets.

He stood waiting, leaning on the front of my truck. His very presence drew attention as he stood scanning the crowd in my direction, aware of me, but unable to spot me through the gawkers between us. Seeing his reaction gave me a bigger confidence boost than words can convey. I hadn't realised how much Edward's words and actions had undermined my self worth.

When our eyes met we were both lost in each other. When we reached each other, his fingers entwined with mine. He led me back to my truck, lifting me in then sliding in after me. I passed him the keys, forcing him to concentrate on the road, though my eyes never left him.

He drove me home and as he drove he told me that we had a twenty-four hour patrol reprieve due to the newness of our imprint. When we got home I managed to pull my attention away from him just long enough to prepare food for us. He followed me around the tiny area, helping here and there. I'm not used to others in my space and when Jake does the same when I cook in Billy's kitchen he gets his fingers hit with whatever utensil I happened to have in hand and sent out with a flea in his ear, but Paul in my space relaxes me, calms me.

The ring of the phone sounded jarring, disrupting our time together. It was Charlie. Billy had invited him down to La Push and he was staying down there so he could take Billy to visit Harry tomorrow.

I hung up and turned to Paul grinning, "Billy has just earned himself a slap up meal!"

We spent the entire afternoon and evening just talking, getting to know each other. He told me about his childhood, his early childhood sounded almost idyllic to me. His mom stayed at home until he started school then worked school hours so she could be home for him. His Dad wasn't an active part of his early childhood as he worked then went out, socialising and drinking every night and at weekends.

I was horrified how it changed with an accident when he turned 11. His dad had a bad accident at work, he worked as a logger and his arm was virtually ripped from its socket. It took months to heal, but he was unable to return to work as his shoulder never fully recovered.

Paul's mom returned to work full time to bring in an income. Paul's dad got angry at the pain from the injury and took it out on those closest to him. He drank even more to drown his sorrows, he was an aggressive drunk. Paul's mom bore the brunt of the aggression until Paul became old enough to see through his moms lies; I walked into the door, I tripped, it was an accident. He tried to defend her, but wasn't strong enough to hold his own.

He learned to stay out of the house as much as possible, but that didn't stop the beatings. He visited friends until they started asking too many questions so he roamed the forest and the shoreline. A small cave became his main retreat. He even resorted to spending some nights there. He hid his embarrassment of his home life behind a wall made from fear and anger. He lashed out at others in an attempt to hide his bruises and the shame of his home life.

He returned home one morning to find his mom beaten to death and his dad overdosed on pain drugs combined with alcohol. Guilt consumed him, in his mind he should have been there to save her.

His mom had life insurance on herself and savings for Paul, it was all in trust for him until he turned 21. The elders had it cleared for Paul to remain in the house he grew up in with them acting as his guardians, but he spent so long being ashamed of his home life, keeping it all secret that he didn't know how to let anyone in. With his belligerent attitude he managed to get most people to keep their distance. He used cruel words and threats of violence to keep everyone away so they couldn't get close enough to hurt him or see his hurt.

The Elders gave him so much, but he felt he was an obligation. They taught him the old ways, each had their own speciality beyond the more widely known skills. Billy taught him cabinet building and how to carve wood. Old Quil taught him the histories, legends and herbs and Harry taught him leather work, fishing and hunting. One of the old women had wormed her way into his heart, if his description of the 'cantankerous old hag' forcing him to help her blanket making, can be believed. I can see a softness in his eyes as he talks about her. It sounds like he spends a lot of time helping her. Many of the women make him meals or care packages. He spoke of trying his best to repay their kindness by doing chores for them; fixing, repairing, maintenance around their houses, clearing drives and paths in winter, digging and turning vegetable patches, mowing lawns and verges in summer.

By the way Paul spoke of them I can tell that they all see more depth in him than the mask he showed to the rest of the world. I realised of all the wolves he has more knowledge of the histories and skills than the others combined. Quil, Jake and Seth had been taught by their families, but the others hadn't had the same resources available to them. Jared and Paul got their wolf heritage from their mothers line. Jared had some woodworking skills and tracking taught by his father, but the tribal secrets stay closest to the male lines. Sam and Embry didn't have a father figure in their lives so they had some input from the elders. Paul's circumstances left the Elders feeling a greater responsibility for him.

Paul touched on the gossip about his playboy ways. While he would never admit it to any of the other wolves, most of it was just gossip. His first girlfriend, Ruth, he overheard bragging to her friends that she was sleeping with him and a senior. She couldn't decide which one to stay with. He was devastated. He retaliated immediately to save face. He made sure he was caught by her friends kissing a cheerleader. He laughed when they asked about Ruth, saying they weren't exclusive.

He tried to have a couple of relationships after that, but he found them hard to trust. He kept them at arms length. He felt used by the few he did go all the way with. They just wanted to claim they had been with the bad boy.

Having a house to himself increased the expectation that he made the most of his freedom. When they tried to corner him at home, he claimed he had a date. He would escape to his cave rather than be used by them. Certain girls claimed to be with him when he was missing.

The attention increased when he went wolf with his new physique. Every college girl and cougar hit on him. People assumed he slept with them all. He never denied the claims so the gossip grew.

I told him about my life with Renee. He was shocked to find even at the depths of his loneliness, he had more support after he lost his parents than I ever had. Renee left me alone, for as long as I can remember, while she went out dating and socialising. She justified herself calling me her middle-aged child. I was sent to my room to do homework years before school started to send any home. Reading with a parent involved me reading alone and forging her signature.

She would start a chore, but never finish it so I had to do them. I cooked and cleaned the house. I paid the bills when she had enough money left in the bank to pay them. I soon figured I had to pay the bills as soon as money went into her account.

Characters in the books I read, to fill my empty hours, became my only friends. As I got older she treated me more as a friend or hired help rather than a daughter.

I had little in common with my school mates, so I kept to myself. That was why the Cullen's had such an impact on me. They appeared to be my age, but with more worldliness than my peers. I felt I fitted better with them in that respect. While there was always a distance, I put it down to them being vampires.

They accepted me, to a point. They took notice of me, that in itself was a shock. Esme made meals for me, I saw that as concern about my well-being. Carlisle showed me compassion bandaging all my bumps and bruises. He had conversations with me. Alice claimed I was her friend and did the girl stuff with me. Edward courted me like one of the leading men in my favourite classic books. It felt like I had a picture perfect family and boyfriend, I never had anything like that before. I was so lost and starved for affection I grabbed the illusion with both hands. I allowed them to dictate my actions for fear they would see I wasn't worthy of their attention. I lost myself in an attempt to fit in.

I never thought I was good enough so when Edward used my fears to break up with me, he shattered me. The entire family leaving without a goodbye or even looking back, it was that which broke me.

It's only since I came out the other side that I start to question how much Edward's infatuation with me was down to my blood singing to him and my silent mind. I started to question his ability to dazzle me into compliance, if that was just another vampire hunting technique. The rest of the family just enabling him in an attempt to find him a partner.

I started to have an appreciation for Charlie's way of showing his love for me. He's not showy and loud about his actions, but he protects me in his own way. He doesn't say much about all the little things he does. I realised he puts himself out for me in subtle ways.

Renee was all about grand gestures. She chased anything bright and shiny, but she never stayed with anything. She was always chasing the next rainbow for the pot of gold. The Cullen's were in my face with their attention and affection, but they turned out to be more like Renee. Renee is fickle with her attention. Fanatic to nothing, without warning, with people, hobbies and possessions. The Cullen's kept trying to spend money on me or give me lavish gifts. They could never comprehend Renee's stream of boyfriends trying to buy off the rug-rat was enough to put me off bribes, as I see random gifts.

Renee taught me that Charlie's reliability was his flaw. I learned the hard way that it's his greatest strength and greatest gift to me.

The difference between Paul and I is my experience of a different way of life lasted only for the short time in the summers that I spent with Charlie. I let Renee pressure me into asking for 'a proper holiday to Disneyland with my father' rather than going to where Charlie could give me the wider support network that I craved. He had eleven years before it all went wrong. We were both isolated while we were growing up.

We were sitting together on the sofa, turned to face each other, hands linked in support. Paul squeezed my hands, rubbing circles with his thumbs, "Going wolf has given both of us an extended family of sorts. I'm already more comfortable with Sam and Jared than I have been with anyone since I lost my mom. I wasn't ready to try to let in the rest of the wolves. Sam let me get away with keeping my distance since you phased. I didn't want to deal with a woman in my head.

Billy, Old Quil and Harry have been in my life for as long as I can remember, but I am willing to accept their offer of open houses easier now. I don't know how much is because I'm feeling part of something more which allowed me to accept their help," He reached forward cupping my face.

He stroked his thumb over my cheek, "You know we could see our joint imprint as our guarantee of reliability to each other. We can't hurt the other physically or mentally without the bond reflecting it back at us. I'm sure we will still have ups and downs, but this pull will give us the incentive to sort things out. I will be here for you through thick or thin as I know you will be there for me. I think we both need our relationship to build on a firm foundation. One of trust and confidence in each other. The sort of trust you only get from time. We each have baggage to overcome. Do you want to work on us together gradually rather than rushing things?"

I smiled in relief, "I like that idea."

Now many might think we are hypocrites when our next action was to go to bed with each other, but it wasn't like that, it was simply the comfort of knowing the other was there. We still haven't kissed and there's no need to rush. I feel sure of him, confident in him and his intentions toward me. I know we will get there, but for now just the proximity soothes both the beast and the insecurities I still harbour.

I woke refreshed, we' were a tangle of arms and legs and I couldn't have kept the smile off my face even if I tried. He must have felt me wake as his arms tightened around me. A sleep roughened voice grumbled, "Just five more minutes, I like this," then a softer whisper, "I never want to sleep without you ever again, but I doubt we will get this luxury very often, at least until we both graduate."

I snuggled even closer and heard a hum of pleasure at the simple gesture and I felt the same. The five more minutes had long gone before we finally roused. Our stomachs were the deciding factor. We took turns showering while the other worked in the kitchen.

Mid morning the phone rang. It was Charlie letting me know about Harry, it would be a couple more days before he was released, but the results are looking good and if he continues to improve, Harry will be released. He will be given some drugs, a list of do's and don'ts and a diet sheet before being sent home.

Charlie started talking about how helpful Sam and his friends have been and I used the turn in conversation to mention to Charlie that I was interested in dating one of Sam's friends. I admitted he met me at school yesterday and that we were spending time together today. Charlie asked if it was serious, I blushed red as I confirmed while it is still very new, it is serious.

Paul grinned from ear to ear as I told Charlie about him. I thought his face was going to split when I acknowledged we are serious about each other.

We had a lazy day. I put the television on, but it was just background noise to our conversations. I had to smile as I felt him nuzzle his face into my neck yet again. I found it calming to do the same to him.

The day flew by in a stream of food and conversation. We were both aware of the time creeping up on us. I was due to patrol and separation was not something either of us were ready for.

We agreed to go and speak to Sam, try to come up with something we could work with. Running is always faster, but the habit of leaving my truck outside Sam and Emily's house to give me a Charlie proof alibi is ingrained.

Before we left the house Paul turned to me with a serious face, "I know within the pack 'Imprint' covers what we are to each other, but for the outside world, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was glad he asked and I smiled at him before replying, "Yes!" Then I leant in and gave him our first kiss. A soft kiss on the lips, which he reciprocated.

"Perfect," His grin split his face again.

* * *

A/N Thanks to _ XxJasper'sAngelxX's for her invaluable help_!

:) - J


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 BBtW**

We were giggly on the drive down. Just being daft and making each other laugh. Sad as it sounds I couldn't remember the last time I laughed, never mind laughed that much.

Now, no one can accuse my truck of being quiet. Sam heard us coming and was standing outside his house waiting but the look on his face when he saw us laughing together sent us into a round of uncontrollable laughter. I killed the engine then collapsed into Paul's arms in another fit of giggles. Paul had one arm holding me, the other holding his side as he laughed so hard.

Sam had gone back inside for a while, before we managed to pull ourselves together. He just grinned at us, shaking his head, "I suppose you two need to patrol together as well?"

"As well?" Paul asked.

Sam scratched his the back of his neck, "You miss some stuff yesterday. You two aren't the only double imprint."

Paul gasped, "Leah and who?"

Sam nodded, "Leah and Jacob. Leah was not to happy with the age difference to start with but she is much less aggressive with everyone about our history now. I had to change the schedule to let those two patrol together. Firstly they did not want to be separated and secondly no one else was willing to be in their heads since the imprint, their thoughts are XXX rated and then some. I thought I knew Leah, and Jacob for that matter, but they are so extreme."

Sam looks ill just reliving the memory.

Paul looked intrigued, but Sam just shook his head, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough but I don't even want to think about it. If you want to know so badly ask one of the others." he shuddered as he spoke.

Paul laughed, "Yes, we came to ask if we could patrol together," he waggled his eyebrows at Sam.

Poor Sam glanced at me and blanched.

I slapped Paul's arm, "Don't let him wind you up Sam, it sounds like every imprint is different. We would like to patrol together, my wolf is feeling agitated just considering Paul out there without me. I'm pretty sure Paul's wolf is the same," Paul nodded, "If you need other Wolves to phase with Jacob and Leah, my shield might come into it's own."

Sam visibly sagged, "Thank you, I hadn't thought that far," relief oozed from each word.

Sam explained the new concerns for patrol schedules, "Jared, Paul and I have covered the school hours up until now. Jared and Paul would do with a few more hours in school as it gets closer to their graduation. I was hoping Bella, you could patrol a couple of times during school hours but I know it might be difficult to swing that with Charlie. Leah has graduated, her current work shifts will allow her to help with some cover. The vampires have been turning up at all hours, only sunny weather reducing their numbers slightly. I have got everyone at the Rez school cleared for patrolling during PE lessons and any study halls. I never thought I would have to juggle timetables to this extent!"

I butt in, "If you get Billy to talk to Charlie you might be able to get him to swing my PE lessons into some type of tribal bush-craft for the credit. My PE teacher would be glad to be rid of me. He has never forgiven my old clumsy nature injuring half the class more than once. Study Hall too, if I can be 'tutoring' down here or something. My grades are high enough that I should be able to escape, for the greater good!"

Sam nodded, "I think we can swing that. I must say that's pretty devious, if it works, getting Charlie to pull you out! After school, from 4pm through to 8am, we take turns patrolling. We can split it into four shifts, each four hours long. Pairs, with Seth floating to cover either a night off for someone or extra cover. I think, initially, he can join the non-imprinted pairs for extra training."

I realized I was biting my lip as I thought, "Sam, I know I mentioned tutoring as an excuse to skip school so I can patrol. It might be a good thing to have all of us that are still in school working together so we can tutor each other. A study group so to speak? My Maths are weak but I'm strong in English, Biology, well all the sciences, even Spanish, if I can help."

Sam frowned, "I got offered a full scholarship, I had to stay here when I phased."

Jake had mentioned something about that months ago. Knowing Sam now, gave it more importance, "That must have been hell, so close then it slip through your fingers. I know things are chaotic at the moment but when it settles down, what's stopping us from doing distance learning or attending a nearby university or college? We all have the potential for so much more but we have a few different obstacles than other people."

Sam stared at me for a beat too long then he decided, "Here, everyday after school for a couple of hours. Every wolf that is available should be here, myself and Leah included. We all need a future when things settle down. If we work together, we can attain more."

"Can you two patrol the next shift, I need to speak to the Elders," Sam rose from the table, we followed suit nodding to let him know we would.

We went to the door, Sam followed. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him as he mouthed, "Thank you."

I simply nodded.

Sam ran off towards Billy's house, Paul and I walked towards the tree line, "I need to have a word with the Elders too. I think Abby is my best bet for this one."

Paul looked concerned, "Everything okay?"

I was skirting the subject. I know I don't need to be embarrassed but this is me, "I think it is part and parcel of being a female wolf. I think it will resolve in time but I think it needs bring up anyway."

Paul stopped me, "You're worrying me, what is it?"

I felt my face flush, "I haven't had a period since I phased."

Paul looked panicked, "Pregnant?"

"No," I yelled, "No," I said softer, "I never... I'm a virgin. I think it's to do with becoming a wolf. I'm guessing Leah will stop having her periods but it's too soon to ask her. The fact we have both imprinted makes me believe they will be back. I want to talk to Abby. I got the impression female wolves were rare, or even unheard of before us.I am hoping though that she might have some sort of insight for me that I could pass on to Leah so we both know what is going on."

Paul was smiling now, "Virgin, so you never... with the leech."

I blushed even deeper, "I thought you got that when I told you he treated me like something out of the classic books, nothing before marriage. The kiss we shared earlier was more than I ever had with him."

Paul look shocked, "But that was just a soft kiss."

I just nodded.

The next thing I know he is jumping doing a fist pump in the air and whooping, "Don't push your luck," I grumbled.

He just grinned, spun me in his arms and gave me a kiss, "I'm happy, you just made my entire day!"

We split behind different trees to phase, I made Paul's and my mind private as soon as I went wolf.

I just wish I'd blocked myself from the torrent of images we were bombarded with from Leah and Jacob. Fetish is possibly closer than BDSM but even then... What is the best description? I don't even want to know, they are beyond freaky. Hey, I may be innocent but I learnt more things than I ever wanted to know from some of Renee's past flings and Renee's penchant to over share. I didn't even consider that wolves could get into some of those positions. Just NO, capitals fully required!

I yelled that we were taking over the patrols then blocked them without even waiting for acknowledgement. Paul whimpered, "That was not what I expected. You don't, no. I don't even, Eughh."

I agreed. We ran in silence, each of us trying to eradicate those images; la, la, la just doesn't work.

Distraction is the way to go. We ran hard and fast.

Jake and Leah had shocked us both to the core. Paul and I started to compare the considerable differences between us and them. Paul ran over the words Sam used when explaining an imprint to him, "It's like gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here any more. She does. And nothing matters more than her. You would do anything for her, be anything for her. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother."

Our minds went to Jake and Leah. One or both of them must want that type of relationship and the other mustn't have been opposed since they both need to be what the other wants.

I ran those words through my head. I felt I lost control of my life when I was with Edward. I became what I thought he wanted. The imprint sounded too similar, it scared me. Paul's thoughts mirrored mine. He feared an imprint, fear losing himself to a random woman he made eye contact with. I think our joint fear is the reason we both want to take a relationship slowly.

Paul and I want very similar things. We both want a partner we can trust, be with in a loving way and treat us as an equal. The power of the imprint feels slightly different to how Sam described. I feel we each become what the other wants without losing ourselves. We each belong to the other. I feel like a puzzle piece finding my perfect match. I found my equal not a puppet master. Paul enhances and completes me rather than shaping and manipulating me.

Sharing a head with my imprint gave me so much more insight into the man. A 'normal' relationship could take years to learn what we are able to share in an instant. Following my instincts I opened up, let him have full reign in my head. All the things we had spent the last twenty four hours talking about. All the memories and emotions attached to those memories I opened for him to see, to experience.

I felt him build up his courage to show me his past, all his memories. I thought I knew, I thought I understood the depth and extent but words hardly scratched the surface. I'm glad we talked first, it softened the blow but I reeled from the impact. We stopped running but stayed wolf, stayed connected. A wolf hug is the only way I can described the way our heads entwined.

Willingly letting him into my mind is so different to the normal sharing of surface thoughts between wolves. It felt like the imprint intensified or consolidated even further. I didn't even think it could possibly get stronger. The connection felt resolute before, now..., now there aren't even words. Questions are irrelevant with this connection, the answers there. I don't even know where I finish and he starts, we are one.

The connection makes me think about Plato's split-apart theory, blame my reading material and old films like the Butcher's Wife! With our minds connected to this level I feel like we are whole.

Quil and Embry phased in to take over from us. I was almost disappointed to phase back out and lose the level of our connection.

The loss wasn't as bad as I feared. The level of our connection left something extra with me without taking anything from the other. The confidence and trust we have in each other had such a boost. When you have seen every intention and their thoughts and feelings towards you in their purest form there is no room for doubt. Even the insecurities have no foothold.

I didn't get to talk to Abby. I stumbled through telling Billy that I hadn't had a period since before my first phase. To make it worse he didn't get what I was talking about to start with so I had to spell it out, blushing madly through every word.

He spoke to Abby but she had no information for us.

Leah was told but we had a while before she would be able to confirm that she had the same problem.

We all gave Jake and Leah no end of teasing we saw they had marked each other. Paul and I exchanged glances when we both realized they had marked each other in the same place we each nuzzle the other when we are together.

Jake and Leah don't spend much time with the rest of us. Just the compulsory patrols and study sessions but otherwise they are having private time!

Charlie got me cleared for skipping PE and study halls. He even swung extra credit for the tutoring. Sam had sung my praises about my study group idea.

Patrolling doesn't feel like a chore; I love the freedom, the exhilaration, the stretch and burn from the exercise and above all hours of uninterrupted time with Paul.

School is peaceful again, none of the previous pests dare to make any trouble.

* * *

A/N

Thank you juliet709, I really appreciate you reading before I post!

:)-J


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 BBtW**

I was heading home from study group to grab a couple of hours sleep ready for the midnight until 4 a.m. shift. My mood plummeted when I saw what was stood waiting for me at the door when I got home. Alice was stood there again, just what I always wanted, not!

She managed to hold down on the bouncing, "We are all back until the Victoria problem has been solved. We missed you, will you come up to the house to visit?"

"No," I said in a flat uninterested tone.

"But..." she started.

I sighed and held up my hand for her to wait, "If you give me a phone number to contact you on, I will arrange a more neutral meeting place with some friends," before she had a chance to try and negotiate, "It's that or nothing, your choice."

She had the audacity to pout.

I walked inside slamming the door in her face. A piece of paper with a phone number on fluttered through the door just a couple of minutes later.

I waited until she had gone and phoned Sam. We decided it would be best to get it out of the way so he decided ten thirty tonight in the clearing where they signed the treaty.

So much for me getting more than a quick nap.

I sent Alice a text, let them chew on that!

I ate, a seemingly round the clock necessity for a wolf. Then I lay down to sleep, setting an alarm for ten pm. I find as a wolf I can lie down and sleep, well nap, at any time of the day when I need to.

Jake and Leah had the 8pm to midnight shift so Sam asked me to meet at his house so he could confirm I had blocked those two from the rest of us. I have been practising. I am able to shield, in either form now, so that only the thoughts we 'speak' can get through. We are able to hear conversation and contribute, if needed, but we didn't hear random thoughts. A welcome development for everyone but especially for keeping those two out!

I didn't know if they were all back. If Edward was with them this would be my test to see if I could shield him from all our minds.

Before we set out I went over all my memories of the Cullen's. The limited history I knew of them, the stories Edward told me in Carlisle's study, "I think they have the right intentions but regardless of what gifts they have they don't know everything. They still make mistakes and have regrets like anyone. I think it's worth the risk of trusting them to help us with the Victoria problem. Play it by ear tonight, trust your instincts, Alpha!"

Seth and Embry stayed back in the Rez as home security. Leah and Jacob were patrolling the furthest borders from us.

Just as we reached the edge of the clearing, Sam and I used the privacy of the trees to phase back human, the others remained wolf. Sam and I strode into the clearing. Jared in front of us, since he has the most experience and a level head. Paul walked next to me with Quil next to Sam.

All seven Cullen's were waiting for us.

Edward was furious. Jasper and Emmett stood either side of him. Each had a hand on his shoulder and another gripping his upper arm. Edward was mumbling. Had I been still human I wouldn't have heard a word but I'm not, I smirked. His mumbled words brought home to me how shallow and judgemental he is.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Bella, we missed you. We are so sorry for the trials you faced."

I shook my head, "Yes, you missed me so much. You left without a goodbye. Left me with no way to contact you. You left a vengeful vampire out there, that still wants to torture me to death. Forgive me if I don't believe you."

They all started then, claiming how much they missed me, how much they thought of me. Well Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett did, the others remained quiet.

I spoke over them, "Actions speak louder than words. I felt how much you cared for me when I was lost in the woods after trying to follow Edward. After his words tore my heart to shreds as he claimed I was just a distraction; the human mind, just a sieve, I would forget.

You supported me so well when they wanted to institutionalise me when I coped so well with your departure even months later.

How about the ways you helped me when I ended up in hospital while learning to ride motorbikes, just to hallucinate a memory of Edward's voice. I didn't get to cliff jumping."

I turned to Paul, "Can we?"

I got a lupine smile and nod.

Looking at Edward, "You know Laurent found me in your meadow. It was him that told me Victoria was after me. Since he was hungry, he decided to do me a favour and make it a quick, clean death.

He didn't realise Victoria followed him. She didn't take well to his decision. She took him out in her anger, well with some help. I gained some lovely scars from where she gouged me with her nails.

You lot protected me so well then, showing just how much you care. Victoria got her teeth into me before she was forced to run.

Edward, your true colours were shining through as we arrived with your comments about my protectors. Using your not so kind comments as we arrived, it was these, mangy, flea bitten, dangerous, volatile, unpredictable mutts that saved me. They saved me every time. They keep saving me.

Who do you think spends all hours of the day and night patrolling for Victoria and all her psychotic friends? These boys. These boys have to miss school. They have to stay here, turning down scholarships to protect innocent people who have no idea the supernatural exists. All because you decided you could pretend to be human here.

By coming here in the first place, you caused them to phase. You stole their childhoods, stole their futures. Why? For a distraction? I thought doctors were supposed to do no harm, well you harmed an entire generation. Are you proud of that legacy?"

Edward can't have listened to a single word, "Bella, Love. I lied. I love you, I never stopped loving you. I left to keep you safe, safe from the monsters of this world. I left you so you can have a normal life. So you can have children. I can't stay away any longer. Please Love," he held out his hand, "You are my Mate, I can't live without you."

I put my hand onto Paul's front leg as Edward spoke, I knew how much he would hate hearing that drivel.

"So Edward, what do you call someone that uses their knowledge of someone's insecurities to break them. Then run away knowing they are likely to get lost in a place you told them never to go, so you forge a note for others to find them. It was a wolf who found me much later that night, completely lost and cold to the bone, collapsed on the forest floor," I paused for that to sink in.

"Did you know I came across more men in Port Angeles, similar to those you saved me from. The supernatural don't have the market cornered on the monster front. A normal life, that's a joke, right? A normal life while I'm hunted by vampires? Victoria's attack had unforeseen side effects. One of those side effects is my periods have stopped. To get pregnant and have children that's a pretty significant set back," I shook my head at him.

"Have you seen the news about all the disappearances and murders around here? Victoria is behind those. I have hardly seen my Father thanks to the supernatural world. I have had to quit a job due to sexual harassment. The haircut you hate so much happened after the bullies at school decided to get physical. All part of the normal life you want me to have. What else did you claim, yes, I remember, you claim I am your Mate. If that is the case, how did you leave me for so long? I bet the other mated couples can't spend that long apart," I don't suppose he will take any notice of my words but the others might.

"But Bella, Love. Please say you forgive me. I'll do anything. Just tell me what you want," he pleaded.

I held in the smirk, "You promise you will do as I wish?"

"Of course Love, anything," he stated fervently.

I smiled, "Get rid of Victoria and her followers."

He broke in with "Yes, yes, of course," and nods.

I continued, "Then I want you to keep the promises you made to me."

He frowned in confusion.

I smiled, "Don't you remember. It will be like you never existed. I will never see you again. They are the promises I want you to keep, and never call me 'Love' again. You lost that claim when you deserted me in the woods."

"But," he started.

"No, things change. I have stated my wishes" I looked at Carlisle, "Please keep your 'Son' in line or I will ask you all to leave."

Rosalie decided then was her time, "You, you will ask us to leave. You are just a puny little human that we should have killed you the first time Edward ran away from you."

The wolves all growled as she made her threats. I tightened my grip on Paul's front leg as his growl rumbled with even more aggression than the others.

I let out a wry laugh, "Yes Edward is good at running isn't he. Have you not heard, in Oscar Wilde's words 'When you assume, you make an ass out of U and me'. Things change. I changed while you were gone. You want to do the name calling. All I have ever seen from you is a spiteful, bitter, mouthy, judgemental shrew. There must be more about you by the way Emmett looks at you so I'll ignore your comments this time. I was being polite rather than sink to your level with death threats. I stand by my statement since I can back up my words. Now can we stop with the past and talk about the present? Victoria?"

Rosalie huffed and stamped her foot but a glare from Carlisle silenced her.

I just smirked at her childish display.

Carlisle whispered to his family, "Enough," and waited for the coven to settle. He turned to looked at Jasper. With fleeting sneer of disdain he spoke, "That is Jasper's area of expertise."

Jasper spoke up, "It sounds like Victoria had been making Newborns. Newborns are Vampire's in their first year. They are stronger and faster due to the human blood remaining in the tissues. They are unpredictable. The pain of the change and dealing with the new senses makes for a high level of anger, disorientation and confusion. They are slaves to their impulses. They make for a powerful army of foot soldiers but they can be very hard to control. We need to stop Victoria before the Volturi feel the need to get involved. The Volturi are the self appointed dictators for vampires. It's in all our interests to keep off their radar."

Sam took in the new information, "If it is in your best interest to put an end to this situation as soon as possible, can we agree on an alliance to work together in this situation?"

Jasper agreed, "I have a dark history but it can be of benefit to us now. I can teach you more about newborns and fighting tactics, I'm sure you can adapt them to your four legged style!"

Sam conceded, "Our wolf form is ideal for this sort of terrain but not suitable in built up areas."

"We can work around that," Jasper was evaluating Sam with every word he spoke.

Sam started trying to pick his brain, "How do you think we should proceed?"

Jasper nodded in recognition, "Take the fight to them, find the nest, eradicate it before she moves on us; 'The hand which strikes also blocks' or 'The best defence is a good offence'."

Carlisle spoke out, "We should wait and see what their intentions are."

Jasper and Sam just looked at Carlisle shaking their heads.

Sam answered him, "They have made their intentions clear. Humans are being slaughtered for food and even more new vampires. We need to put a stop to them."

Carlisle crossed his arms and frowned but didn't speak.

Edward was looking more and more agitated. Jasper snapped at him, "Dial it down a bit."

Edward whispered back, "But I can't hear them. Not even one of them. Their minds are silent. I could hear the last pack. Why can't I hear them?" he finished with a whine.

Everyone one heard him but he was under the impression he kept it low enough so only the vampire's could hear him.

Jasper glanced at me. I think I kept a smirk from appearing on my face but with an empath I can't be too sure how much he picked up.

Jasper made a decision, "If you would like, we can discuss tactics and logistics at the same time as showing you how a newborn is likely to attack?"

Sam looked at me, I told him, "I think it's a good idea but reduce numbers," I glanced at Edward.

Sam nodded but Jasper spoke first, "Carlisle, why don't you take Edward and the girls back home. Emmett will be best for this demonstration. I trust their intentions are honourable, Carlisle, even if we are outnumbered."

Edward baulked but Carlisle insisted.

Sam turned to the woods after informing Jasper of his intentions, "I need to phase to rearrange the patrols."

Quil followed moments later.

* * *

A/N Thanks to juliet709 for her help with this chapter.

:)-J


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 BBtW**

Jasper acknowledged Sam then turned to Emmett, "Have you been keeping up with your lessons?"

Emmett grinned a big dimpled smile, "I got it down to an art. I don't even have to think about doing it any more. It's automatic, even when he's not about."

Jasper's eyes smiled, "Excellent, you will need it. Don't you think, Bella?"

I looked at him. The stoic man that blended into the background had a sense of humour, who knew, "Is he out of range yet so you can stop talking in riddles?"

A grin cracked onto his face, "Yes, now he is. Edward can only read the surface thoughts. We can train ourselves to keep the surface thoughts generic so our real thought process is hidden. I cracked the technique early living in that household. I have been teaching Emmett while Edward was away on his wild goose chase after Victoria. Now first things first, I didn't get the opportunity to apologise for your birthday."

I quickly put him straight pointing to him then me as I explained my thinking, "Empath and singer, I never blamed you. It's easier now?"

Jasper looked at me, "That is one of the things I wanted to ask, also how are you covering them all? And what's going on with you two?" He looked between Paul and I.

Emmett butted in, "I thought we were stopping the riddles not making them worse? What are you two talking about?"

I laughed, "Shall I explain as I answer Jasper's questions. Firstly my scent, notice anything different?"

Emmett sniffed causing me to laugh at him.

He pouted then said, "I can smell you spend too much time with these guys, their scent is all over you."

Jasper shook his head, "Try again Emmett. The silver wolf stood next to her, his scent is all over her. The Alpha, Sam, his scent is blended with hers as is the lead brown wolf, but there is more. I don't understand."

I tried to keep it simple, "Victoria's attack, blood was spilt on all sides. I was in the middle. I suppose you could call Sam and Jared my blood brothers, along with another wolf." I didn't want to give too much information, but if we are to be allies they needed to know some details.

"That clears that up," Jasper likes solving puzzles!

"Your next question," I looked at Jasper, "still a part of Victoria's attack. They sucked most of the venom out. A human bitten twice by vampires can't be expected to come through unscathed, even if most of the venom is removed. They think the remaining venom was stopped by the wolf blood, but not before it enhanced what I already had."

"Of course, the wolf blood stops it?" Jasper asked.

"From what I can gather, too much will not change us though," I replied following his thought process.

Emmett complained, "Riddles again."

Jasper filled him in, "Bella was bitten by Victoria. Bella having been in that position before got them to suck the venom out. They didn't get it all. She was badly injured and had three injured wolves leaking blood into her wounds. The venom started to work enhancing the block that keeps Edward out of her head. The wolf blood overcame the venom, but the upgrades remained."

"Wow," Emmett looked excited, "So you're like Bella 2.0 now."

"More than you know," I whispered.

Jasper answered his last question himself, "The silver wolf is your mate."

"Imprint is what the wolves call it, but yes, Paul is my Imprint. The intensity of our connection keeps surprising me," I looked at Paul. Our eyes locked as we lost ourselves in each other.

Jasper spoke with reverence, "All the wolves' emotions are muted, as are yours. I think your block extends to partially impede my gift. Sam, he is imprinted too, but his isn't as intense as what you two share."

Paul and I share a secret smile, we have a double imprint.

Sam walked back into the clearing, still wolf, so I acted as the wolf voice, "Is a demonstration forthcoming? We can cover a few more details later."

Jasper nodded and gave Emmett a flurry of instructions. Jasper gave a running commentary as Emmett did a stream of obvious, straight forward attacks. Jasper evaded without breaking his speech.

Jared and Paul went to mock defend against Emmett and Jasper. Sam and I watched, I made suggestions for improvement and gave support.

I got Sam's attention, "Our turn?"

Sam agreed with a nod of his head.

Jared turned and trotted to the forest, waiting at the edge. I think Sam asked him to take over as the voice for us.

Emmett looked confused, but Jasper appeared more intrigued. I jogged back into the trees. I threw my dress over a tree branch ready for later before I phased.

Jared waited in wolf form to give me his impression of the training. Paul waited for Jared to finish then he ran through his version. Sam and I completed the set with our viewpoints as observers. We all learnt from the varied views of the experience.

As I stepped back into the clearing, Jasper's laugh came out more like a yelp of shock, "Well that answers many of my questions, but throws up far more in their place."

Jared entered the forest as I exited. He walked back into the clearing smirking, "You can understand why she thought your 'brother' may not be ready for all the details yet. Don't underestimate her!"

Emmett's eyes were bugging out, "It's not...it can't be. It's just a different wolf. Bella couldn't...could she?"

Jasper just shook his head at him, "I can tell from her emotional climate, but her scent gives her away too."

I kept in mind rule number one, don't let them get their arms around you. Good advice when you haven't even got arms! I mentally reviewed the others' sparring session. I have some ideas on how to use my wolf's strengths in slightly different ways to the techniques tried so far.

I tilted my head then looked at each Vampire.

Emmett was visibly flustered, "I'm not sure I can. Can I please take on Sam instead."

I barked a laugh as I walked towards Jasper.

I think Jasper was tasting my emotions, "You are sure," I nodded, "I'll start with a simple charge and work up from there."

He didn't even start at full speed, I had him knocked over and my jaws at his neck in seconds. I gave him my hardest stare, Paddington has nothing on me!

"Okay, I won't hold back. You made your point, well points. You know those teeth of yours are sharp," Jasper rubbed his neck as he stood, "Thank you for not biting down. I have more than enough scars already!"

Training went well. We kept to mock attacks, never breaking the skin or taking it too far. I think it was good to have the opportunity to test our skills in a more realistic setting. I know I learned a huge amount already.

Emmett and Sam stopped to watch Jasper and I. Jasper increased the complexities of his attacks as I became more proficient at overcoming him. Emmett stood laughing as Jasper yielded again.

Jasper grumbled at him, "She might be smaller than the others, but she is faster and more devious. The techniques to fight wolves are very different to those I am used to . You can laugh all you want, but it will be your turn soon."

I wanted to try to deal with two on one as Paul was coping well with seeing me fight. Seeing my thoughts as I fight gave him confidence that I was not only fine, but enjoying myself. Paul and Sam agreed to my idea. Sam looked directly at Jared then flicked his snout to the woods and Jared ran into the woods to quickly phase. Sam quickly used the link to let Jared know the plan. Jared came back in human form to put my suggestion to Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper advised that we started slow, increasing the speed as we got used to the logistics. Emmett was by far the easiest opponent to deal with, Jasper was a trickier prospect, by far.

Jasper and I got a bit too involved with the fighting causing Emmett to scream as Jasper tried to use him as a projectile weapon against me.

Jared yelled, "Let's call it a night?"

Jasper laughed a full belly laugh, "Good idea, before Bella kills us both."

I glared at him, then turned to the woods to phase, Sam phased back at the same time. Paul stayed wolf so we could remain in contact with the others in case of emergency.

Sam directed his first question to Jasper, "I was under the impression Carlisle is your coven leader, yet you seem to have taken the lead?"

Jasper nodded, "You are correct. By vampire standards we are an unusual coven, not only for our choice of food. Carlisle is our ambassador, he will always try to broker a peaceful solution. My background is more military related. Carlisle's opinion of myself and my past is very low and my continued presence with them is only tolerated due to Alice claiming I am her mate. I am not, but the Cullen's don't know the difference. I'm only given the 'dirty' jobs when Carlisle's approach has been exhausted or is unatainable. To be honest I'm surprised he didn't put up more of a fuss. I think your verbal support is the only reason."

The rest of the night was spent talking. I learnt more about them about vampires in general than I learnt in all my months with Edward. I came to the impression that Emmett also learned more than he had been previously aware of. It would seem that Carlisle did not tell the others about the darker, not so pleasant side of vampirism.

We explained that the initial phase was due to vampires in the immediate vicinity, not preemptive. They had no idea when they returned that they would trigger the change. Jasper was determined to make some form of restitution. We agreed to disagree on that one!

We went on to discuss our personal histories. Jasper's history was an eye opener. When the subject moved onto tactics, Paul and Jared switched. Jared went wolf and Paul came back on two legs. Sam may be the leader, but Paul has the most stratagem. Jasper and Paul went off into a world of their own as the rest of us covered more mundane topics.

The breaking dawn broke up our little group. Jasper and Emmett confirmed that the Cullen's would scout further afield to try and find where Victoria was based. We would be continuing with round the clock patrols, but staying closer to home.

Emmett laughed and said, "I suppose you are off to bed now, before Charlie catches on to your extracurricular activities."

"No Emmett. I go home, shower and change, I'll have breakfast with Charlie hoping he didn't notice my empty bed then I get to go to school. Most of us haven't graduated yet. We all have to skip some school, but only while we are on patrol. We have study groups between patrols. All the wolves help each other to get through school. I also work a few shifts every week at the hospital and diner for some money. We sneak a few hours sleep in when we can. Then we start again," I told him.

He frowned, "But that's not right."

"What choice do we have? Ironic isn't it, school children, the first and last line of defence for two communities. If we can get rid of Victoria we can tone it back, but this is our lives now. Parents thinking some of us are delinquents, others don't even notice. Sam worked hard to get out of here, to get an education and a better life. He lost those options when he phased. He had to give up his scholarship to stay here to defend us. Sam is only one of the two wolves out of high school. He gets a small stipend from the Council, but that hardly covers the food bill. The clothes and shoes that get shredded when we phase in anger is another cost we have to cope with. Wolves have a higher metabolism so we need far more food. Not all the parents are willing or able to feed the bottomless pits we have become. We are all trying to do the right thing, but it's not easy," I walked back towards the forest.

I called over my shoulder a quick farewell which was reciprocated.

Paul broached the subject as we ran back to the group, "Do you feel like you had your choices for a better life taken away when you phased?"

I could feel his worry that he was somehow holding me back, "I love being a wolf. My dearest wish has always been to have a big family and friends that would stick by me, support me, let me support them. I get that and more with the pack. We shouldn't have to give up on an education just because it is no longer straightforward. I won't let us accept a hand to mouth existence. We may have had our traditional path of improvement removed from our options, but we can and will come up with is going to come a day where we are going to have to work to support families and working a few hours here and there is not going to feed children. So I want to do what I can to help us all get a full education so that we can make something of ourselves, other than being wolves. I dont want that to be the defining thing about us all."

I felt I need to explain why I said so much to Emmett, "The Cullen's may not have known they would have such an impact on us, but they need to see what their presence caused. My one hope is that with knowing what they know now, they will never settle here again. If telling them what I did saves future generations from having to phase then it will be worth it. Maybe we should allow them to make some restitution. A college fund wouldn't go amiss. I want our children to have an education in their future. I want to lead by example, not failed dreams. I want to bring the benefits of a higher education back to our communities. A better future for all of us, our families, older and younger generations."

Paul's thoughts swirled through the future of us together. Children, grandchildren, loads of wolf gatherings that grew as our families did. Sam and the others all went to similar lines of thought.

Sam spoke with reverence, "That's a future worth fighting for. That's what I intend working towards."

Everyone had their own take on possible futures, but just the idea of a future like that had us all hoping we could make it happen.

* * *

_A/N Thanks to _XxJasper'sAngelxX for giving my words a polish. It's reads so much better thanks to her help.

:)-J


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 BBtW**

Charlie noticed something different about me at breakfast so I told him the truth, well as close to the truth as possible, "I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, but I had a dream last night and more than anything I want to try and make it come true."

He smiled, "Care to fill your old man in on the details?"

I nodded contemplatively, "As I figure the details out I'll tell you, but I want to stay here. I'm not sure if I'll travel for my education, it depends on what I decide I want to do, but I'll always come home. I want to stay with my family and friends. I didn't realise how lost and lonely I was trying to keep Renee in line. She was all I really knew until I came home to you. I prefer this, but I want more. I love our extended family down on the Rez and I love the way you work to support and better the community. I want to do the same, but in my own way."

"Is that Paul going to be a part of your future?" He asked.

"He is. We are still only just starting out and between work and school we still haven't found the time to go on a date yet, but we have talked. We have both been totally forthcoming about our pasts and our hopes for the future. I can see a future with him, but it's more than that, it's not just him. It's you and Billy, it's all those I spend time with on the Rez. Since you went to speak at school, things have changed there too. I only knew a handful of kids before, but now I'm getting to know so many good people. I like not being a stranger. You have given me this, you made it possible."

Paul is my everything, but Dad won't know that unless he knows about the wolves. The rest is true, I was so isolated until recently. The depth of the changes I've undergone since the attack and phasing are still surprising me.

I grew up alone in so many ways. I supported Renee rather than the other way around, we moved so much that I never got a chance to make friends or connect with others. I never knew the value of a close community before. It doesn't solve all the problems and it throws up some of it's own, but I can see huge benefits.

I could see his eyes glistening, "If you need me, I'm here for you."

I smiled at him, "You've already showed me that by your actions since I came here. That in itself means more than I can say. I never had support like that before. Thank you."

I had learnt that he was there for me. I always knew he was a man of few words and keeps his emotions closed off, but from the first day his actions spoke volumes, getting the truck for me, putting on snow chains, etc. He never said a word about them, but they were on every day the weather called for them. He was there for me every day after Edward left me, even though he didn't know how to help me he remained a constant for me. The trouble at work and school, he solved all of it. His talk improved things not only for me, but also many other students that were impacted by bullying. The bullying is still there, I suppose it always will be, but it was better. He never crowded me. He knew that growing up with Renee made me independent and I really did appreciate the many things he did to make my life easier.

I was in a really good mood on my way to school, but the sight of a silver Volvo in the parking lot soon brought me back down. My first stop of the day was at the office, I requested distance from them using my reaction to their departure as the reason.

Edward and Alice bugged me all day in between lessons. 'We are here for your protection. Please forgive us, we love you, we missed you.' He was in every lesson with me, she was in all but two.

All the classes have had the seating arrangement changed recently due to new anti-bullying policies. Fortunately I already either sat with others or the seating plans kept them from sitting next to me though it didn't stop them from trying to take the seats next to me. They even attempted to sit in the closest possible seat to me, but the teacher's had all been told of my request and moved them every time. Of course my request was confidential, hence everyone 'knew'!

Had I not known how dangerous the Cullen's could be I would have laughed as so many took Charlie's anti-bullying advice to heart. A large proportion of the student body told both Cullen's off for following me and trying to get me to talk to them when I told them each time to, "Please, leave me alone."

Those that been bullied the most and benefited from others standing up for them, made up the greater percentage of those that confronted the two Cullen's. In their words, "She told you to please leave her alone, you should respect her wishes. Chief Swan told us that if someone tells you to stop, you should respect their wishes. It is a form of bullying if you don't. Chief Swan said that if everyone would speak up for others then bullying would stop. It works, it worked for us," then they scurried off.

I thanked as many as I could through the day. Angela was a genuine friend, I sit with her at lunch, but only a couple of days a week now. I try to sit with someone I had been seated with in class. I had only known a handful of people before, but I now I can put a name to most faces and not just those in my year. I am becoming friends with far more people and many of them have the potential to become really good friends. I hadn't realised how few people I knew before. I like the changes, it proves everything that I said to Charlie.

I heard through the proverbial grape vine that Carlisle and Esme had been called into school over their children's behaviour. That won't go down well with them wanting a low profile.

Having P.E. at the end of the day is a blessing as I get to leave early, drive down to La Push and have an hour or more running around the woods. A much needed de-stressor today!

Paul and I patrol together all the time now since the imprint. His schedule has changed to match mine, I think school is just happy that he is attending more now. They fit around him the best they can as it was a small school and they got pressure from the elders, all to help with our wolfie problems!

I mused as I ran, life just seems to be one huge change after another and learning to cope with the new circumstances until the next thing jumps in messing up the newfound order.

Carlisle and Esme turned up at Jasper's training session and started to berate me for bringing the spotlight onto them. I stood watching on two legs when they arrived, for which I was grateful. Jasper and Emmett have kept my shifting ability to themselves and I'd like it to stay that way for now.

I was ready to blow up at them when Emmett amazed us all and defended me. He placed all the blame squarely on Edward and Alice's shoulders and Jasper even sided with me against his wife pointing out she should have seen the consequences of her actions, yet she proceeded to keep approaching me at school after I had asked for space.

I pointed out to Carlisle that I hadn't involved anyone. It was the other students that complained on my behalf when they saw that Alice and Edward persisted in approaching me again and again, even after I asked for time. Carlisle conceded defeat and departed.

The pack kept up patrols, but not as far out, we let the Cullen's take the bulk of the long range patrols and the reconnaissance missions to find Victoria's base. The extra training took a toll on us, but the shorter patrol runs came as compensation.

Edward and Alice backed off at school, but I still felt their eyes following me. They crossed my path far more times during a day than just going to the same classes should allow. I'm neither blind nor stupid, but they are at least tolerable now. I don't think they realise their actions alienate me even further. They just proved to me the I can't trust them.

Paul and I spend every spare minute together, but unfortunately that doesn't add up to much! Between school, work and pack business getting enough sleep was getting difficult, but our proximity while on patrol and training appeases the imprint. We are both impatient to move things forward.

We could take more time, but it would just put more pressure on the rest of the pack. Leah and Jake take the most personal time of all the wolves, Leah calls me leech lover and tells me I willing spent time with them in the past. She uses the excuse that I am the reason the leeches came back for her refusal to train with them. I see past her defences, which is all her name calling is, she uses me to avoid Sam since he is at every training session. Even with the intensity of her imprint she still holds so much anger. She blames Sam for imprinting on her cousin instead of her, the Cullen's for causing us all to phase and me for willingly associating with them.

Paul did try to do one a patrol while I was working, but it was unanimously decided that it wouldn't happen again, apart from in an emergency. My wolf knew he was in wolf form without me and I was unable to concentrate on anything and snapped at anyone who spoke to me. His wolf acted more like a bear with a sore head and no-one was willing to patrol with Paul when he is like that. I didn't even try to patrol without him, no-one wanted to deal with human Paul in a foul temper while I would be in wolf form.

We could patrol apart, but we both need to be in wolf form at the time. Our agitation increases with distance and if we have to spend too much time apart we are both unbearable and our mood rubs off on the others even with my shield.

Jared and Paul are back in school for the most part and Paul's schedule coincides with mine. Jared patrols with whoever is free so his school schedule isn't as regular as Paul's. Jared is one of the most experienced wolves so Sam rotates his patrols through the younger wolves to help them learn.

Since first phasing neither Jared or Paul had spent many hours in school. When they did it was a heads down to avoid the inevitable questioning then get out again with stacks of work. On Jared's first day back doing nearly full hours he joined the ranks of imprinted wolves, so much for imprinting being rare. He joined his imprint in all her lessons, I'm envious that they get that time together, I wish Paul and I had that, but it's not to be.

Paul told me that Kim had a crush on Jared for as long as he could remember, but Jared was blind to the idea that she might like him. He'd never got to asking her out, always one excuse after another until he phased.

Kim may have grown up hearing the legends, but she thought that it was all some sort of joke when Jared told her, she passed out cold when Jared phased to prove he was telling the truth. Jared panicked and phased back and in his rush to make sure she was all right he forgot the small detail of his cut-offs. This prompted a second faint as she realised the man of her dreams was cradling her in his arms while he was butt naked.

If nothing else we all had a good laugh at his expense.

Kim joined our ranks, spending most of her waking hours either at school or at Emily's house when she isn't alone with Jared. She is a great help during the study group, she actually attended all the classes! When Jared is on patrol she is usually found helping the others with their school work or the never ending job of keeping food on the table.

I don't get much time just to chat to her, from the time we have spent together she came across as quiet and shy, but also a strong, reliable friend to those she gets close to. I look forward to having time to get to know her better.

Kim has settled Jared's wolf and given the man something to return home to. Of my three blood brother's Jared appeared to be the most accepting, but under the surface he felt he got all the responsibility and little benefit and imprinting has changed his outlook, it's like the sun shines out of him now. His positive mood is infecting all of us.

The mind link comes into it's own with school work, I just couldn't grasp calculus, but when Embry showed me his understanding of the subject, it was like a light bulb going on. I got it! Once I turned that corner it made sense and I could follow the rules and solve all the problems. I think each of us has had that eureka moment with a school subject thanks to the other wolves opening their minds to us.

The Cullen's return caused a shake up, but we came up with a way to balance it out. As with all changes it comes with a new set of rules and in this case the changes can be split into the positive and negative very easily. The good are Jasper and Emmett, the bad are Edward and Alice, they just didn't know how to back off. The others didn't have much impact.

After the initial distrust had been overcome, Jasper and Emmett each found allies in the wolf pack. Jasper clicked well with Paul and Sam, Emmett worked well with the jokers of the pack, Quil, Embry and Jared. Embry joins Jasper's little group when he isn't playing pranks with the others.

Seth gets on with everyone that is willing to get on with him. If he found out I'm sure he wouldn't like the description, but a happy, friendly puppy bouncing around wagging it's tail has many similarities!

Jacob and Leah attended study groups, but they are so involved with each other, they hardly even acknowledge anyone else. Leah still holds on to her anger at Sam. Sam is still going out of his way to give her space, but nothing seems to be enough and for some reason Jake is snappy with Paul, I have no idea what Paul has done to deserve his wrath.

Quil and Embry missed Jacob as their partner in crime, but Jared and Emmett were fast stepping into Jacobs shoes, the three Stooges became four!

* * *

_A/N Many Thanks to __XxJasper'sAngelxX for spotting the holes I'm blind too. I just hope I fixed it okay!_

_:)-J_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 BBtW**

School today dragged. Alice and Edward had their heads together, glancing at me and doing their silent communication thing even more than normal. They unnerved me more like this than when they kept bugging me to talk to them and when I couldn't concentrate on school work any longer I thought about my Paul to block their existence from my head.

I left school early as usual, my truck announcing my departure in it's normal deafening way. I let the truck crawl at it's best speed out of Forks and towards La Push. Every mile is a mile closer to Paul. It's a sad state of affairs when you can run faster than the top speed of your vehicle.

Weekend... I love the extra couple of hours of freedom. This weekend I only have one six hour shift at the hospital. I have normal patrols and training, so that's about eight hours wolf duty each day. The rest of my time is free.

Paul is taking me on a date. He stomped in from school on Wednesday and said he had enough waiting and informed me that we were going to Port Angeles on a date. I laughed at him saying I would love to and teased him for the romantic manner in which he asked me.

We both feel frustration at not getting any free time together and so he had cleared some time for us with Sam. We share headspace and Paul knows I want time with just him. He just made a decision and sorted out a where and when. I might tease him, but I love that he had done all the leg work to get us some time together, fur and pack free!

The best thing is I know without a shadow of a doubt where I stand with him. Where I am is where he wants to be and vice versa. I love having that confidence in him. I thought I wanted all the romance and grand gestures, but my time with Edward soured that notion and Paul just isn't wired that way. It isn't that he thinks any less of me and knowing what actually goes through his head proves his thoughts are never far from me. He just doesn't get all the pomp and circumstance. I prefer his way, it feels right for us. That doesn't mean I can't tease him a bit and he knows it!

After training tonight I can nap with Paul for a few hours before our midnight to 4 am shift. I can get nearly an hour and a half sleep between that and my hospital shift. The quality of sleep is so much better when I'm wrapped around him. Mmm...Even just a few hours of sleep with Paul is just decadence, so much more relaxing. If I don't get enough sleep, I catnap every time I sit down, which isn't good during lessons.

Paul is picking me up at midday after my hospital shift for our date, I can't wait!

I was wrenched from my thoughts when a stupid silver Volvo driver overtook me before cutting in front of me forcing me to swerve and slam the brakes on. I felt such smug satisfaction hearing the screech of metal as my front bumper gouged the full length of his silly little car. Can't wait to show Paul what I did to that stupid car.

I take back every negative thought I have ever had about my truck's noise and it's sedate pace as I see what my tank like vehicle did to his flimsy excuse of a car. Edward, I should have known.

I grabbed my phone and hit '1' and call, the howl mobile as we jokingly call it. If it rings it is an emergency. I didn't have time to speak. I didn't need to. I heard it pick up, but I ended the call before Edward could get any hint that I used a phone.

Edward walked over to the door of my truck and stood with his hands on his hips. I opened the door and swung my legs out, but remained seated. Ha, they will all be on their way and Paul will be furious. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a ridiculous yellow thing flying down the road towards us.

Edward started talking, "Alice can't see you. We are taking you away from here. We think it might be your involvement with those mutts that is causing the problem. I just need some time with you to make you realise that you are just confused at the moment, we are meant to be together."

I laughed, "Are you kidnapping me? You do realise I won't go with you willingly," I have everything I need right here.

Edward started all pompous, "I hoped it wouldn't need to come to that, but we are willing to do whatever is necessary. You will thank us when we erase the brainwashing they have done to you."

Alice got out of the tiny yellow eyesore, "I see you together with golden eyes, happy, smiling and holding hands."

I snorted in laughter this time, "Liar!" There is no way I could ever be happy again without Paul.

Cue the toddler tantrum, hands on her hips and foot stomp included, "I can see you."

"Alice, you can't see me. Nothing you or Edward decides on has changed the fact you can't see me now or at any time in any future you try to manipulate. Are any of the others having anything to do with this latest plan of yours?" I wanted to keep them talking. I can feel Paul getting closer.

Alice scowled, "I looked, but they would have tried to stop us if we asked them. Emmett I expected, but Rosalie, the traitor, would have phoned the wolves to tell them, can you believe that?"

That one did amaze me and I told them so, "Really, Rosalie! Good on her. She has just shot up in my estimations."

Edward chirped up, "We really should get going, we don't know how long we have until those mutts miss her. The more distance we can get the better."

I ducked my head and looked up through my hair at Edward, "But you idiot, you are already too late. There is one wolf here and others in the woods listening to your every traitorous word."

His hand shot towards me through the open door. I let him grab my arm and pull me out of the truck. My truck might be able to take on a little silver tin can, but vampires and wolves would do damage. My truck is special, my Dad bought me the truck. I would sacrifice it if I thought I was in the slightest danger, but I have support and a plan.

I let him tow me a short distance, far enough to be clear of my truck. I wonder how well her yellow matchbox will survive a flying vampire, let's see.

I took aim at him first and let rip. A perfect upper cut to a glass jaw. It shattered, lifting him off his feet and he flew landing square on the roof of his now badly damaged Volvo. A back kick caught Alice under her chin sending her crashing into the windscreen of the stupid yellow peril she arrived in. She ploughed through the car landing on the road.

Silence descended after all the tortured metal and shattering glass settled just as a black Mercedes pulled up on the scene. Carlisle sat frozen at the wheel having witnessed the finale.

A round of weird wolf laughter erupted from the woods before Paul walked out, his face thunderous. I was really impressed he managed to phase human and hold his shape knowing how much anger he would be feeling. I'm not sure I could do that if the circumstances were reversed, but I was so relieved to see him.

Keeping an eye on the deceitful duo, he spoke to Carlisle, "Kidnap attempts may not be covered in the treaty, but that sort of behaviour will not be tolerated. Tidy up your mess and keep your coven under control. I'm sure if Bella's father ever finds out about these events he could make your life very uncomfortable without any assistance from us. As you can see Victoria's attack had some side effects. Bella is not someone who can be pushed around any more, as they found out the hard way it seems."

I stepped forward and shoved Edward's car out of the way of my truck before sliding into my truck and Paul slid in beside me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek as he kept his eyes firmly on the Cullen's. He dropped his arm over my shoulder after he started the truck. We have a system where I change gears on his signal so we can stay closer as we drive, just don't let Charlie know.

Quill, the idiot, ran in wolf form out of the woods and leaped into the bed of the truck. He dropped his front down flat, but kept his bum in the air then shook his bum. A wolf version of mooning? Only Quill. The weight left the truck as he jumped out of the back and ran back into the forest. When the cars were out of sight Paul quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I'll show you everything when I phase. He pulled a stupid overtake then swerved in front of me. I dialled straight away. He was coming to the truck as I heard the phone answered, but I ended the call so he didn't realise what I'd done. I kept them talking to give you a chance to get there. I felt you close so I felt it was safe to take action. The only reason I let him pull me from the cab and away was so my truck wasn't damaged. I enjoyed using them to destroy their own cars. Who called Carlisle?" I looked at him.

He is still on edge with worry and anger and I'm so proud he held it together so well.

"Billy," Is the only word he spoke for the rest of the drive.

Since I came from school I had more than just a dress to strip off before I could phase, if I wanted the clothes to survive. I pulled off as much as I could while still remaining decent.

He pulled up to Sam's house and as soon as the truck was stopped he was out the door and phased, almost before the truck spluttered her last. His shorts didn't survive. I followed him out running after him and stripping as soon as I had tree cover.

I kept our heads blocked from the others. We could hear them, but toned down and they couldn't hear us.

Paul's thoughts ran on a loop, "I thought I had lost you, they tried to take you from me. MINE!"

I showed him every thought, every memory since we last phased together. I showed him that the thoughts of him are all that keep me going until I'm back with him. The farce of a kidnap attempt a mere blip in my journey back to him.

He showed me his memories of our time apart. His thoughts revolve around me just as much as mine does about him. I felt his panic, his fear as he realised I had sent the SOS. The kid friendly software found the location of my phone to give them a destination as a thousand scenarios raced through his head. Why I couldn't phase? Why did I hang up? What was happening? Would he get to me in time? Would he ever see me again? Would I survive?

His fear and anguish scorched me, echoing the pain he felt. His relief that I was with him now a tangible thing. He never wanted to be apart from me so he would never have to live that fear again. I don't know if I would have understood the depth of his perspective without seeing it and the reverse is most definitely true.

Billy phoned Carlisle, he caught him en-route to hospital. They thought you were under attack, he was coming to assist.

We watched with slight disconnection through Sam's eyes as Rosalie and Esme arrived soon after we had left. They set up the two cars to look like they had collided with each other.

Sam ordered Quil and Embry to run our patrol. He advised us, "Training is cancelled tonight. Take some time, just the two of you. I'll get your patrol later tonight covered too."

"Come back to my house, let's just be normal teenagers for one night?" Paul asked nervously.

I replied immediately, "Yes," but he felt just how much I loved the idea.

Paul grabbed a pair of shorts from Sam's. We followed the forest around to his house, splitting only long enough to dress in privacy.

We emerged from the trees and clasped hands, still not being close enough. I needed to be closer. I looked in his eyes and seeing the same need reflected.

He spoke only a single word, "Inside."

I nodded and our eyes broke contact.

He had to pull the key from it's hiding place. Jealousy, anger and amusement flowed through me as I thought of his need to lock the door. The memory he showed me of his horror at finding a local hussy waiting inside his house, on his sofa, stark naked. He had kicked her out throwing her clothes out after her. She screamed and cursed at him, but by the next day she was bragging about their sexual exploits. His lasting irritation came from waiting for the sofa to dry after he scrubbed it clean and sprayed it with copious amounts of disinfectant. Paul pointedly ignored her after that. More ammunition for his playboy reputation.

As soon as we were inside, Paul locked the door behind us. Wrapping me in his arms he picked me up and carried me to the sofa. Sitting carefully he pulled me closer in his lap. We sat like that, wrapped in each others embrace just breathing in the others scent. Being close like this settled all the frayed nerves. The wolves stopped clawing and whining.

As the proximity to each other calmed our wolves, our human sides relaxed. I became only too aware of our proximity. The man under me reacted in a very human way to me in his arms, his body more than ready to take our relationship forward. Much as I wanted to act on his reaction, I didn't want today's events to taint that inevitable step forward.

Our bodies called for more, but our minds were still in turmoil. The drama of the afternoon seeped away as we just sat enjoying being together. The rest of the afternoon and that night we acted like teenagers. We watched film after film, ate junk food, ordered in pizzas and necked. We never made a move to go past first base. We both enjoyed the simple pleasure of the early stage of a relationship with no pressure to rush into more.

Neither of us had done this before. Edward's blood lust combined with his strict morals and stick in the mud mentality would never allow such simple pleasures. Paul had seen this as too intimate, kissing and cuddling had never been on his agenda. He never let his walls down to allow anyone see his softer side. We slept together, again just curled up together, our unconscious bodies taking more liberties than our conscious actions.

* * *

_A/N Many Thanks to XxJasper'sAngelxX for her invaluable help!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 BBtW

The alarm sounded ending our snuggle time and Paul pouted at the thought of letting me go.

"I'm thinking I could run to hospital for my shift since we had planned that you are picking me up, but I'm not sure what to do about clothes?" I said as I went for my shower.

He shouted through the door, "I'll run with you to work. I could call at your house and pick up some clothes if you haven't got anything down here already. If I arrive early at the hospital with a bag of clothes you can change at the end of your shift. Does that sound good?"

I stepped out of the bathroom towel drying my hair. Shorter hair has real advantages! Even after all this time I still find myself pushing my hair back from my face then realising it's too short to cause a problem or moving my hand to sweep it over my shoulder only to find the hair doesn't reach my shoulder. Another frustrating thing is when I go to play with the spare hair elastic I kept around my wrist only to find it missing. Old habits die hard.

Putting my hair niggles out of my head I answered Paul, "Yes that sounds great. I don't have anything suitable down here. Can you call in at Charlie's and pick something out that will be okay for me to wear for our date?" I asked him.

I saw a glint in his eye as he realised he could rifle though all my clothes and underwear, "Really?"

"Really, but remember it has to be something you are willing for me to be seen wearing in public," I said, my trusting nature kicking into full gear.

His pout said everything I needed to know.

I just raised an eyebrow and he blushed and mumbled, "Spoil sport."

"Just remember you will have to put up with the way people look at me if it's something revealing," I could see the look in his eyes as he was thinking too far the other way, "and don't forget my temperature runs as high as yours, I don't want to cook either."

"Yeah, yeah," Was his only response.

I found my tidiest wolf friendly dress and a pair of the cheap flip-flops for the short walk from the forest into the hospital. My work clothes are in a locker at the hospital.

We walked out of his house hand in hand and before we split to phase he pulled me into a tight hug and captured my lips in a searing kiss, "I don't want to let you go."

"I know, but we get the whole afternoon together," I told him as I peppered him with kisses.

His eyes melted me as he told me, "I'm ready, ready to be in this with everything I am. I'll wait as long as you need, but..." I pressed my finger to his lips.

I saw the open, hopefully honesty in his eyes, "Can you wait for our date? 'Cos I'm ready too."

The run to hospital was torturous, we each imagined what we would be doing tonight and I was really pleased that I could block our minds from the others. My innocence keeps my images less detailed, but Paul filled in the details with mouth watering complexities.

He walked me to the hospital door, but his lack of shirt and footwear was frowned upon so he didn't come in. He left me with such a promise filled kiss I can hardly wait for my shift to be over.

Sophie saw me and the kiss and for the rest of the shift she told everyone that would listen about the 'ripped man meat' that 'ate my lips off'.

I spent most of my shift telling them how long I had known Paul and that today would be our first date. I tried to keep the details to the bare minimum and changed the subject as often possible, but they were relentless. They made fun of me when they realised a grin graced my face whenever I spoke of him or even thought of him.

Paul strode in as my shift finished, bag in hand. Jeans and a white t-shirt made him look simply edible. Sophie decreed him 'drool worthy'. He heard every word she said about him, the smirk just proved it.

"There's my Bellflowa," He called across the floor in a singsong voice.

I walked to him and his grin grew bigger. "Bellflowa?" I asked him privately.

He looked adorably embarrassed as he whispered back , "I was trying to do some homework, but I couldn't get you out of my head. I am yours, just as you are mine. My Bella, my wolf. I started playing with the letters. My mum grew Campanulas or Bellflower's, but I changed the 'er' for an 'a', my Bella Wolf, my Bellflowa, it's lame I know, but I missed you today."

I looked at the man in front of me, the supposed bad boy, playboy, angry wolf, but I didn't see that. He doesn't use his masks with me and I loved him for it.

It hit me. I love him. I love him without reservation. I have no walls with him just as he has none from me. The imprint is more than I could ever dream of. The imprint tied me to him, but the love grew on it's own. He fits me, gives me strength and after yesterday, the strength it took for him to walk away and leave me here in a place that he knows a vampire works, made my respect for him grow for trusting me to handle it and make my own decisions.

I've held back, fear restrained me, but no more. I want to give him everything, I know he is in this just as much as I am.

I took the bag and rushed to change. I laughed as I pull out the silky claret underwear that Renee bought for me and stayed hidden at the back of the underwear drawer. The bra would show under the white eyelet top, but at least he put jeans in for me to wear.

I dressed in what he brought for me, it's either this or the dress and I think he will regret the bra and white top combo more than I do. It makes me look a bit of a tease, but I can live with that! I shoved my wolf attire in the bag to take with me.

His mouth dropped open as I walked back out, not much but I noticed. He stared as I walked over to him.

"Damn," He murmured, "I should have taken more notice of your advice. You are going to get far too much attention dressed like that, you look sinful. Hot damn, I'm one lucky man to be the one you choose to be with."

He planted a kiss on my lips, but kept it chaste since I'm still in my place of work. Sliding his arm around me, he lead me out and grinning he looked over his shoulder, "Bye Ladies!"

I looked back to see the crowd that had gathered. I laughed as Sophie did an obvious thumbs up and called, "You go girl!" Snickers broke out and soft comments on the same vein; how lucky I am, what a catch he is, how they wouldn't mind one like that for a test drive and so on!

I caught our reflection, we look good together. I fit with Paul in so many ways and it made my smile grow. Growing up with Renee we always lived in the middle of things. Everything was walking distance or we had good transport links. Having to travel so far to get to, what is honestly, a limited shopping area is still a strange thing to get used to, but rather than worry about the distance, I just enjoy my time with Paul. His car is an automatic, but it lacks the bench seat, pros and cons!

We held hands and chatted. We discussed the two idiots that tried to kidnap me. Apparently they have been sent up to Denali to 'think about the consequences of their actions'. I don't trust them as far as I can throw them. I might be able to throw them further now, but the sentiment remains the same.

Paul still wants to rip them to pieces and make a bonfire, but Jasper is being a real help. We don't think he would appreciate us doing that to his wife. He may not be happy with her himself, but I'm sure he would take offence at that!

Jasper and Emmett had been out scouting yesterday so they missed the excitement over here. Jasper thinks he has found the nest, but he wants to get a better idea of the numbers we will be dealing with before we strike so still we wait. He found them in a derelict shipping yard. We will have to plan carefully so they don't escape into the water.

Jasper is determined to take Victoria out first. His reasoning is simple, if she gets away she will just start making more vampires. Take her out and all we have is a clean up operation. He makes it sound easy, but I'm sure it will be anything but!

We agreed to leave all wolf business in the car, well the vamp side of things! We are both wolves, so the first thing on our list when we arrived in Port Angeles is food. Paul knows a little family run café off the main area and he took me there. They serve food in wolf size portions and it would have scared me off, the sheer quantity of food, without my new appetite.

They made such a fuss over Paul, it is obvious he had been there before and they remember him for his ability to clear his plate. Bev fluttered around us and Dave offered to make me a child's portion. They didn't understand when we both laughed and Paul persuaded them to bring us two specials.

Wow, the food was fantastic. I have that Thanksgiving or Christmas feeling, overstuffed. Leaning back in the seat with my empty plate sat in front of me, I rubbed my stomach, "Mmm, that was good."

Dave came out of the kitchen to shake my hand as we left, "So nice to meet a lady that likes her food, I hope we will see you again."

I gave an honest response, "It's nice to find somewhere that I can come leave feeling full. When it tastes as good as I've just eaten, I'd be a fool not to return."

Bev laughed and waved at us as we called out a goodbye.

Paul gave me a choice for the afternoon, "Would you like to go to the cinema or walk around?"

I ducked my head, "I'm not sure I want to go to the cinema. It was always loud even before my upgrades. I'm not sure I want to attempt it with my new hearing."

Paul agreed, "A walk on the front?"

"Sounds good to me," I really don't care as long as we are together.

Paul drove and parked near the ferry terminal. We walked a distance down the Olympic Discovery trail. The drizzle started getting heavier so we turned back.

Paul admitted he's running low on shorts again so we trawled the shops for bargain shorts or pants that could be cut down and we hit the jackpot as we walked passed a sports store and overheard a couple of workers complaining about having to move sopping wet merchandise. They had a consignment which arrived badly water damaged. They were claiming on the insurance, but they had to make room for the new order. They had just been told they would be charged to have it taken away and they would have to load it.

Paul had a root around in the container then offered to take the lot away for a discount price of half the amount they had been quoted and told them we would load it. The owner decided to cut his losses and the staff cheered when they realised they wouldn't have to move the wet stuff.

I looked down at my outfit, I loved this shirt. I glared at Paul then had an idea. I grabbed his car keys and went back to the car to change into my 'wolf' attire. I don't care about those dresses. I pulled the top off and the dress on, wearing it as a tunic over my jeans. While I changed, Paul rang a friend at a builders merchant and within half an hour we had a truck at our disposal.

The soggy boxes kept falling to bits as we picked them up, but we had them loaded in about an hour. Some of the stuff was beyond saving, but the majority would be good as new after a wash and dry. I wasn't sure how well the boxes of shoes would dry, but we have little to lose but time and energy if it's a fail.

Paul got paid as soon as we had it all loaded. He immediately passed the money over to his friend to pay for fuel and time for the transport. As we followed the truck home Paul got me to send a group text to all the wolf families and the Elders to get help to wash and dry the water damaged goods.

The size of the group waiting for us when we got back amazed me. By the time everyone had taken what they were willing to deal with, we had cleared the truck. Paul thanked his friend as he left with a couple of pairs of dripping wet running shoes.

He looked at me with a very sheepish expression, "I made a mess of our date."

I hugged him, "You did the right thing, now let's go put a load of washing on and get something to eat."

By the time we had showered, cooked and eaten, we had everything in our share of the boxes washed. We had rows of running shoes stuffed with newspapers lined up on the porch. Paul hung out everything, not just in his yard, but in many of the neighbours yards. They all doted on him when he went to ask permission, each one promising to fetch it in from their yard, his yard and any from the other yards if the weather turned. Drying would be a long process, but we would worry about it in the morning.

Paul decided our date was officially back on. It had just been on pause!

We got curled up together on the sofa with a DVD. The DVD was just a source of noise and flickering light levels as we kissed and allowed our hands to wander.

As he paused to regain his breath, he looked at me with such a goofy expression and I couldn't hold back how I feel about him. I reached up and stroked his cheek, "I have fallen head over heels in love with you."

His eyes softened even further, "You are more than I ever hoped for. I know I'm no good with the grand gestures, look at the mess I made of today, but you get me. I love you more than I thought it possible to love someone. Thank you for being you!"

"You know, I disagree, I think you are good with the grand gestures. The difference is you make the gestures that are important, important to me and important to those around you. What you did today will make a difference to all the pack and many of the tribe if even only a small percentage of that stuff can be salvaged. I would choose a gesture 'from the heart' rather than 'from the wallet' every time. Now where were we before I started all this talking," I planted a big kiss on his lips.

The kisses became more frantic, hands exploring previously uncharted territory. I do enjoy the wolf 'uniform', the lack of shirt gives me unhindered access to his hunky upper body.

His hands roamed my breasts. I love the sensations his touch provokes. The thin material of my dress was impeding him and it started to annoy me. I wanted skin on skin contact and I froze as I realised second base would leave me naked, since I am in wolf attire.

"I want you, but if you want to wait we can," He whispered as he felt my reaction.

I mumbled, "No I don't want to wait, I want more," I stopped his words with my lips.

As his hands slid higher I stopped him, "Your room?" I asked.

"You're sure?" He confirmed.

I nodded and he swept me into his arms and virtually ran to his room. He slowed when he got into his room and with infinite care he placed me gently on my feet next to the bed. He stood in front of me carefully looking into my eyes to make sure I wasn't having second thoughts.

I smiled at him and leaned in to continue kissing him. The kisses built into a hunger, I couldn't get enough of him. Our teeth clanked as we fought for more. His hands were back exploring my body over the dress and my hands roamed his bare chest sliding down to cup his backside.

He groaned and pushed into me. His hands left my aching breasts to slide down to mirror mine. He slid his hands just below my hemline of my dress before moved back up at a tortuously slow pace. My dress rose up my body and his eyes never left mine as he stroked his way up, his hands leaving a fiery trail of sensations in their wake. I shivered as he swept his thumbs on the underside of my breasts. His upward movement never slowed as he tweaked my nipples causing me to gasp. I lifted my arms and smiled as he lifted my dress over my head then threw it clear.

His eyes raked my body, "Gorgeous, I'm going to taste every inch of you. I going to lick you until you beg me for more."

"I want to see you too," I whimpered as I sat on the bed.

A smirk graced his face as he trailed one hand down his ribs, onto his stomach to the button on his cut-offs. He popped the button and lowered the zip. I stared as he slid his hands to his hips and slowly, so slowly, slid his jeans down. I watched transfixed as his hard cock popped up bouncing against his stomach. I noticed the movement as he kicked the jeans away, but I didn't tear my eyes away from the part of his anatomy I hadn't seen before.

He sat next to me, just letting his fingertips trail over my sensitive skin and I moved my hands to stroke the beast that I am unable to draw my attention from.

With one hand he captured my wrists, "Not so fast, we have hours and I intend using every second of our time."

Holding my hands over my head he used his mouth and free hand to create devastatingly wonderful sensations over my body. He brought me to orgasm before he entered me and I had a brief moment of panic when he rolled away from me after I climaxed, but he just pulled a condom from his bedside drawers.

I haven't had a period since I phased, but he wanted to be safe, so condoms are a must – 'Better safe than sorry' he maintained!

Giving him my virginity was not the most comfortable of experiences. I won't lie and claim it was orgasmic, but he made it good for me in spite of the early discomfort. I loved seeing him lose control. I got satisfaction from giving him so much pleasure knowing I made him feel like that.

I never thought I would be grateful for my previous clumsy nature but it caused me the loss of my hymen, that saved me some pain and a potential mess tonight. I felt stretched and sore when he went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, but I had a satisfied smile welded to my face. He came back to snuggle, but we didn't have long until we needed to patrol.

The best thing about going wolf with him was sharing thoughts, memories and emotions. Showing and sharing my love for him, feeling his love for me, gives me confidence. I feel worthy, to be honest, I feel on top of the world with him. Having the conviction that what we have is reciprocated means more to me than I can convey.

Our dual imprint is strong, stronger than other relationships but it isn't constant, it varies with our actions and responses. As the legends go it is possible to decide the nature of relationship. So far every imprint is romantic, well in Jake and Leah's case sexual, but they don't have to be.

Personally, taking some time to become friends, to build a rapport, feels right for us. I was ready to move forward in our physical relationship on the foundation we already built. Like any relationship I know we will have highs and lows, but the strength of our bond is growing.

If an imprint is described as being tied to the other with steel cables, we are re-enforcing them and braiding them tighter and stronger with our actions. Every aspect of our bond becoming more robust as we learn about the other.

Sharing the memories of our evening let me see how much enjoyment Paul got from giving me pleasure. He feared I would feel discomfort as he entered me and I let him see how much I got out of his enjoyment. It is such an eye opener to see things from the other side.

I have never been more grateful for my ability to block the others from us, especially now!

* * *

_A/N Thanks to XxJasper'sAngelxX_

_:)-J_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 BBtW**_

The next weeks we spent enjoying each other. We became less social, but still nothing on Jake and Leah. While our personal life was on the up and up the bigger picture remains stressful. We keep getting reports from Jasper on the newborn situation in Seattle and his growing frustration at his inability to find Victoria.

Three of us wolves are due to graduate this year and we have plenty of pressure with getting all the school work out of the way as well as our wolfy duties. Jared and Paul had caught up with all their backlog work. Sam, Leah and Kim spent some extra time with us making sure we had covered all the bases.

Graduation was upon us and we all got through it. The wolf ability to share information was a godsend with all the distractions we had to deal with. Kim had to do the work the old fashioned way, but she has been a conscientious student all along so she earned hers honestly.

Sam had mentioned to Jasper and Emmett about our thoughts of gaining a higher education and bringing the skills and knowledge back to the benefit of both communities and Jasper came through with his offer of restitution. I'd seen Sam's memories of his shock and subsequent argument at the scale of their gift.

Jasper had a foundation set up, the legal wording made my head spin. Legal documents may claim to be written in English, but it sure feels like a different language when you try and read it.

In simple terms the Cullens deposited a huge amount, by even Cullen standards, in a trust. The trust would help anyone that wanted to attain a skill or education to benefit our little area of the world. It could also be used to set up businesses or build anything that enabled that, housing included. The protectors have final say in how it is distributed.

I had to laugh, every time Sam had complained about the amount they were depositing, Jasper upped it by 10% or more. A red faced spluttering Sam eventually realised and shut up. I saw the sum would be managed by Brandon Investments, I realised it didn't really matter how much was invested it would grow at a disproportionate rate. Who needs insider trading when you have a seer dabbling the stock markets!

Alice had been trying to make amends, she had phoned Jasper daily using her visions to try to find Victoria, but she was only able to see glimpses. The little she saw gave the impression that Victoria was travelling. She was able to help Jasper to reduce the number of newborns by giving him windows of opportunity to use his gift to manipulate emotions causing fatal in fighting. Creating new vampires was also prevented by flooding the apparent leader with greater blood lust.

Alice warned that directly killing any of them caused all of the Cullen's futures to vanish and devastation to Forks and La Push. It is the only time she has been able to see La Push. We were in a holding pattern.

In theory now school was out we had more time and more freedom. I wish! Jared and Embry both got jobs as labourers over the summer expecting that was the best work they could hope to achieve. They learned quickly and their wolf attributes gave them advantages others could only dream of, even if they have to be circumspect in their use. Using our wolf connection their skills were shared. Some have a greater aptitude than others, but we found we are all gaining the skills to build an entire house.

Sam had his own ideas on what we should be doing. Between working, patrolling and training Sam had us reading each and every course book that any of us had expressed an interest in. We pointed out he had suggested to defer starting until this Victoria mess was out of the way, but he wanted us to be improving ourselves now!

Jasper came up trumps with the books, he requested to borrow my truck, which raised many eyebrows as the vampires unfailingly made comments about the age and reliability whenever my truck is mentioned. It's an ongoing joke!

He had the truck for an hour and when he returned it to me the back was weighed down with books under a large tarpaulin. The books were all boxed up by subject. Finding somewhere to store them all was a problem in it's own right!

We all grumbled about Sam's dictates, but I quite enjoyed learning. I found great interest in the books I read and in those that the other wolves shared with me. Sam noticed I, above any of the other wolves, am able to retain more of the information. I wonder if this is one of the 'vampire quirks' Abby mentioned I may have. Vampires have exceptional memory, equivalent to photographic according to Jasper.

With all the studying we have already done we got in the habit of sharing anything new we learned, our new reading material was no exception; Jacob learning how to carve a bracelet for Leah, Quil passing on teachings from his Grandfather, my first aid courses through the hospital. I love being a wolf to have all this at my finger tips.

We wanted more and as we read we realized that we could understand the material, we could dream higher than we believed. The most surprising thing to come from Sam's new learning regime is the 180 degree changes in course choices for many of us. Most of us wolves had originally looked at more hands on courses like agriculture, construction or mechanics, but sharing the books with the wolf connection gave us a different outlook. Subjects we would have never even considered proved to hold more interest than those we originally considered choosing. Another benefit from the extended hours just sat reading was first noticed by Emily and Kim. The food bill wasn't as excessive, it was still high just not quite as bad.

Seth spouted out a rational reason, "As wolves, we have a naturally higher metabolism and it is only to be expected more hours at rest will reduce our bodies demand for additional calories."

The rest of us just nodded in agreement, but Billy pointed out to us it wasn't a normal teenage response. Our quest for knowledge and the willingness to share it through the link has had a beneficial educational effect on the entire pack.

We spent any dry days down at the beach, books in tow. When the rain came down we could be found inside. One thing I noticed is we prefer to be together as a pack when it was possible.

To spread the cost and chores of feeding us we set a rota up. Every wolf with parents in the know were the first to offer. Jared's mum loves having a house full and even though she didn't know about the wolves she looks after us. Embry's mum was the least forthcoming until one day when she walked in to most of the pack huddled in her front room reading out of the rain.

"It's far too quiet in here, what are you lot up to?" She stormed in demanding to know.

Embry glance up from his book, "It's pouring down out there. We were heading to Sam's when the heaven's opened. We are reading until the rain stops."

She humphed, "Likely story, so what do you claim to be reading?"

He held up his book, Gray's Anatomy.

She frowned, "Is it about that t.v. Show?"

Embry shook his head, "No, I decided what I what to study when I graduate. I want to become a doctor and I'm trying to get a head start on some of the recommended reading."

She spluttered, "But..."

He stopped her, "I know Mum, we can't afford. Sam has found details of a foundation set up to help pay for people from this area to get an education. The catch is we have to come back here so the community benefits from us. You know Sam turned down a scholarship to help the Elders, but he still wants an education and we all want the same thing. We are working together to make it possible," He looked at us, "Show her your books."

We each held our book up, every one different, but each book had a name you would expect to find on an advanced reading list.

Tiffany Call perched down on the sofa arm next to her son. She took his book and flicked through, then she reached for Quil's book on business management, when she confirmed to herself that the book inside the cover matched the title she stared at each of us as we sat waiting.

When she spoke it was almost a whisper, "This is real, your not pulling my leg?"

Embry shook his head, "You're home early. I didn't think your shift finished for another hour. This is what I spend my time doing at their houses. Yes, we spend some time out in the woods running off steam and acting like the teenagers we are, but this is how we have been filling our summer. We want to make more of ourselves and we are helping each other to achieve that."

She looked at each of us and we just nodded in confirmation. She stood abruptly, "I'm sure you are all hungry," She muttered under her breath, "always are, they eat like a pack of wolves," then as she left the room she spoke up again, "I'll go make you something to eat."

We managed to keep our snickers down as we whispered to Kim and Emily the exact phrase she whispered under her breath. From that day on Embry would tell us at least a day in advance when his mother was cooking for us.

It was during one of our reading sessions that I heard it, it was just on the edge of my hearing, you know when you think you hear something, but it's so faint you can't be sure. I looked around to try and figure out what I could hear. The others thought I was going mad as they couldn't hear anything. Eventually I bugged everyone until they turned off everything. I got up and walked round the room. I checked the windows and doors, nope, it was coming from something in the room.

I circled the table. I was sure I could hear it when I was close to Leah. I stepped into her personal space, let me tell you, she makes her personal space bubble tangible! Ha, it was more distinct as I got closer.

I think my eyes bugged as I realised the sound was coming from her stomach. I took me a second to comprehend the implication. Wow, she's pregnant. I can't describe the emotions both positive and negative that ran through me with that realisation. All I can say is I want that one day, but not any time soon!

I'm not sure if it's my expression that gives it away or my hand reaching out towards her flat stomach, only half way but still.

Leah yelled first, "No, you said your periods stopped when you phased. I can't be."

I looked at her, "We are the first, mine did, but I'm not exactly normal. We don't know what kick starts them again," I looked at the mark Jake had given her. My hand again reach out before my mind thought better of it.

The expressions in the room spoke a story of their own, Jared looked panicked and I wondered if he and Kim had remembered birth control. Paul looked hopeful, I'd told him my concerns so I hoped he was on the same page as me. I just thanked my lucky stars he ensured we were safe regardless of my fears. Sam, well his expression was bitter-sweet. I know he still has feelings for Leah, but the 'what if' was written all over his face.

"Should I still phase if I am? I don't know if I can control it for that long?" She asked quietly.

The rest of us looked at each other, most eyes fell to me, "I don't know, we can check with Abby, but my gut feeling is if it wasn't safe your Spirit wolf wouldn't let you phase."

Leah paused then nodded, "Yeah, that feels right to me too. Thanks."

Leah left first, Sam phoned Jake to give him heads up that she might need him before he went for a run. Jared went to find Kim. Paul and I walked back to his house. We were each in our own little world. Paul waited until we were home to talk.

He looked conflicted, "Is it awful that I'm relieved it's not us. Don't get me wrong, I want it one day, I want to see you round with our child, but if I get to choose I would like to wait. I want us to enjoy each other a bit longer. I'm so relieved a female wolf is pregnant, it means it is possible for us, but..." he trailed off.

I smiled at him, "I'm with you. I feel shaken by it. I'm relieved it's not me, but I know I do want that with you one day, just not today. Poor Leah, she is going to get so much grief. Jake is so young, they are going to need us, all of us."

He stroked my face, "Do you have any idea just how much I love you? I want everything with you. Is it wrong to say if it was you I'd be excited, but if we get a choice I'd like to wait. We will support Jake and Leah, you are right they will be judged unfortunately, but treat them as we would want to be treated."

We spent the rest of our free time worshipping each other. All I can say is we were extra careful when it came to protection and we both agreed that marking would wait until we are ready to consider trying for children, just in case!

Sam called a pack meeting. We wholeheartedly agreed to stand together when it came to the elders finding out about pups on the way. If we were old enough to give up our freedom, our right to leave, to be expected to fight for the protection of the communities and deal with the constraints, responsibilities and stress that involved, we were old enough for everything else. We all agreed to stick together if anyone says or implies anything negative about our pack, be it age or lack of responsibility or anything else.

The days waiting for the meeting Sam called with the Elders brought us all closer. Leah and Jake fluctuated between excitement and fear, the two of them spent more time both individually and as couple with the rest of the pack then they ever had before. Leah gravitated to me, the only other female wolf.

We spent a lot of time discussing aspects of being female wolves, we talked about the necessity of nudity, the random conversations the boys had running through their heads as they keep forgetting the thoughts they mentally voice are shared with us all, even with the shield in place we still get some of their head space.

Leah all of a sudden went quiet, her eyes widened and she looked at me in horror as she whispered, "I hated you, I hated that you were involved with the leech's even before I knew what they truly were. I hated you since Jake still loves you... He chose to love you, but he is forced to love me.

Can I be glad you were attacked? If you hadn't, I just don't know how I would have coped without you being one of us. Would my Dad have survived if you hadn't sent Sam? I hated you for that. How could you let him come to my Dad? Him of all people.

I'd be the lone female wolf. I would have to deal with all their thoughts, not just those that sneak through. You helped me and Seth when we first phased, you protected us, you made sense of it all for us, you got Sam to keep his distance, I would have reacted so badly to him on top of everything else.

You saved me and I resent you for being the first female wolf, yet I would have hated to be the only one."

Leah looked at me and then lowered her head, "You know I hated you even before all this. I claimed it was the time you willingly spent with leeches, but that was only part of it.

I hated that Jacob cared so much about you without the slightest idea of why. When we were kids he never shut up about you, that hurt me even then.

When you imprinted Jake went mad, cursing Paul out. Complaining how it should be him. He went to calm down, he sat out on that log that he thinks of as yours. I was down walking on the beach, I went to say hello and we imprinted.

We were both so angry at so many things. We fought the imprint just to prove it was possible. I hated imprinting because of Sam, because of you. I hated that Jacob only saw me because of the imprint, he didn't want me, he wanted you.

I hated that he is younger than me and I would have to deal with even more gossip, yet he is so right for me. We acted out to try to get you and Sam to be jealous. Sam fits with Emily so much better than he ever did with me, I saw that and despised the situation even more.

You and Paul are poster perfect imprints according to anyone that sees you together. Jake and I get 'why can't you be more like them' down our throats all the time.

I think our wolves made sure I fell pregnant to make us stop and appreciate what we have rather than hating everything and everyone."

I didn't know what to say, it felt like she hit me with a sledgehammer. How could anyone hold so much hate without imploding? Maybe they did, does that explain their behaviour?

I changed the conversation back to more pertinent matters. Leah pointed out the periods stopping might just be a wolf side-effect, not an indication of lack of ovulation. The imprint or the marking or something else entirely could be the trigger to restart ovulation, if it had stopped when we phased. I agreed to be a guinea pig to try to find some answers for us both.

Both Jake and Leah had parents that were Elders so the meeting killed two birds with one stone, so to speak. Sue had stepped in for her husband, Harry, while he was recovering from his heart attack. So he is absent today, one less concern when the news is announced!

The meeting was everything we dreaded. The accusations and degradations hit hard and fast, but we stood together as a pack, but as the scream matches started it got ugly, them and us. Lines were drawn.

Abby may look like a frail old woman, but she is definitely made of sterner stuff. She stood banging her stick on the floor until she achieved silence in the room. Her glare cowered even the most defiant voices. When she spoke her voice had a strength that belied the appearance of her body, "Think before you speak. These are our future, our protectors, the most honoured of our people. You stand here and denounce the greatest of gifts given by the spirits. I am disappointed in you!" Her look of disdain had even the most self assured of the Elders looking down in shame.

"Look at them," She threw out her hand towards us, "Look at them, the way they pull together and support each other. They have learned the most powerful lesson of all. Those that stand together, that work together and those that pull together have the greater strength. The spirits gave them a connection to each other that we can not comprehend. The wolf bond is more than the rest of us can even imagine. The gift of an imprint is even greater. Children are a gift, they are our future. The child will have the support of the entire pack, the unborn child does not depend on us, we depend on it."

She let her words sink in before speaking again, "Under tribal law they are married. The acceptance of an imprint is accepted as a formal joining under our laws. The marking is only further confirmation of the strength of their bond.

I give this union my heartfelt support, The spirits have already twice blessed them."

She turned to Sam, "Thank you Alpha for for honouring us with you tidings. You have my complete support. You and your pack may return to your duties."

We each nodded and spoke our thanks to Abby as we left the hall. The sound of our footsteps and breathing was all that could be heard and as we walked away up the road, Abby left the hall. Still not a word was spoken inside, well nothing that could be heard even by the most sensitive wolf ears.

Sam jogged back to offer Abby his arm. She declined with a smile as she made her way in the opposite direction of us, surprising sprightly.

Over the next couple of weeks Leah started to search me out. Now she wasn't trying to shut me out, she looked to me for support. She was having a hard time with the combination of being pregnant and underhanded comments, both those made to her face and those whispered behind her back.

As a pack we tried to make sure she was never alone to deal with small minded comments that came mainly her way. Jake got some backlash, more to do with holding him to a higher standard as the only son of an elder rather than condemnation about the pregnancy. At school many of the other boys revered him when they found out who he had 'knocked up'.

The Elders had each came and made their peace with the pack and the couple. Some sounded more genuine than others, but we took what we could get. We knew the wider community would be a harder sell, but we stood together.

Tiffany Call came out on our side with a vengeance. She spoke to both Jake and Leah letting them know they were welcome in her home at any time and they had her full support.

Jake and Leah were even more determined to ensure they got an education. Jake applied to take his GED using all his wolf advantages to pick our brains to the fullest to ensure he was ready. Leah joined the rest of us that had graduated in applying for distance learning courses. We looked at other courses, but things needed to settle down before we can commit to them.

Billy told us to pre-empt the gossip by talking to Charlie. Charlie came down to Billy's house and Paul and I had a very uncomfortable talk with Charlie. We told him the news of Leah and Jake's marital status before it became common knowledge. We had to admit that according to tribal law we were married too. Billy took the bullet for us in explaining the why's in terms of those not in the know about the supernatural.

He kept it as close to the truth as possible, "Amongst the young men in the tribe, usually those from families that had volunteered from previous generations, some become protectors. The protectors hold an honoured position in our tribe. Many of our laws have links to our legends."

Charlie laughed, "You mean the spirit wolves and cold ones type legends."

Billy blushed and glanced at me and I raised my eyebrows at him.

Billy nodded, "Yes, that one and some linked to it."

Charlie laughed, "What did you use to call it, imprinting I think? Is that it? I always wished that was true. I wanted that for myself, even more so after Renee..." His voice trailed away.

Billy nodded, "When they are confirmed as Protectors if they imprint and it is accepted, by law they are married. I hadn't realised the old law still existed until it came out that Leah is expecting Jake's baby. I'm overjoyed for them, but it was a shock for the old ticker, I'll tell you."

Charlie asked softly, "Which young men are confirmed protectors?"

I breathed a sigh of relief at his question. Billy could answer honestly.

Billy took a breath, "Sam was first, Jared and Paul in the months after, Embry, Jake and Quil more recently and, well Seth, he was unexpected. The imprints are Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Bella, Jake and Leah. Jake admits he wasn't careful, but he thought they were covered. I suppose we were all teenagers once."

Charlie turn and glared at Paul.

Paul put his hands up, "We discussed safety and stick to the rule 'better safe than sorry'. We want to wait until after a proper marriage and ideally when we finish university. It is something we both want, but not now. One day, but not today. We intend to support Leah and Jake how ever we can."

Charlie had a stern look on his face. Billy thumped Charlie's arm and raised and eyebrow, Charlie huffed.

Charlie glared at Billy, "As Billy will cheerfully point out I haven't much room to speak. All I can say is as much as I would love to be a Grandpa, I would be much happier if you waited a few years. Let's help out with the little one on its way before another one is announced!"

We followed Charlie out after we had all eaten. I couldn't help, but tease Billy just a little, "Like father, like son?!"

Billy cocked his head, "You believed, he doesn't."

"Jake mentioned the Cullen's by name. I already had questions about them. The legends fitted what I had already witnessed. I saw the wolves before I believed the rest of the story. If we want him to know the full truth he needs to see more with his own eyes," I told Billy.

* * *

_A/N Thanks to XxJasper'sAngelxX for all her help!_


End file.
